Spirals
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: My original Gargoyles stories revamped and under one title! Life's just full of up and downs. Rating uped for violence.
1. Regrets and Realizations

Spirals 

By Kali Gargoyle 

*** 

Chapter One: Regrets and Realizations 

*** 

Brooklyn flew over his patrol route, having mixed feelings about the night. On one hand, it was slow and quiet, very peaceful. On the other hand, it was slow and quiet, very boring. He wished something exciting would happen, and got his wish. 

"Alright lady, just hand over your money and nobody gets hurt." One thug held her at knife-point, while the other two blocked off her escape routes. 

"Don't you boys have something better to do?" the woman asked, getting into position to defend herself. She didn't look like she could take all three of them. Brooklyn launched himself from the rooftop to intervene. 

Everyone turned when one of the muggers screamed. 

"Shit! It's one of them monsters again!" The one with the knife charged towards Brooklyn. The red gargoyle dropped the unconscious man and turned on his attacker. He grabbed the punk by the wrist and a crunching sound could be heard under the scream. The knife hit the ground and the sound echoed in the alley. 

Brooklyn had his back turned to the third mugger, and didn't see him pull a gun from his leather jacket. But the woman did. She picked up a stray two-by-four and swung it at the gunman. 

The gunshot rang down the street, followed by an inhuman scream. 

*** 

Brooklyn felt himself returning to consciousness. The first thing he sensed was the soft scent of lavender, then a light. He slowly opened his eyes and saw blank whiteness. A face appeared in his field of vision. It took a few seconds to recognize it as the woman he'd rescued earlier, or was that the woman who had rescued _him_? 

"Good, you're awake. I was afraid there for awhile." She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

Brooklyn tried to sit up, but a blinding pain shooting through his left shoulder and arm immobilized him. The woman's dark blue eyes were filled with concern. 

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked. 

"You were shot," she told him. "I brought you to my apartment so I could help you. You were unconscious and bleeding badly. I would have taken you to a hospital, but…" 

"Yeah, I know. I guess I owe you my life." There was a thoughtful pause. "I don't even know your name. Mine's Brooklyn." 

"My friends call me Layne, Layne Hastings and I owe you my life as well. You saved me first." 

"It's part of the job." He leaned his head back on the sofa as she continued bandaging his arm. "Some second-in-command I am, first week as leader and what do I do? I get shot." 

Layne finished off the knot. "Don't take it out on yourself, it could have happened to anyone." She handed him a glass of water and a couple of pain relievers, which he took. 

"It's true," he replied, handing the empty glass back to her. "When we found out Goliath was missing, I didn't really want to be leader, even temporarily. I just want him back." 

"I'm sure he will be, in time. And maybe this will give you a unique chance to gain insight about yourself and your Goliath." She got up and took the glass back into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, now I understand why he's so irritable at times," he chuckled. He looked around at his surroundings. It was a modest apartment, kinda like Elisa's, only smaller. The sofa he was on was smoke gray, with a matching blanket over his lower body. There were several paintings and drawings on the walls. One in particular caught his eye, but when Layne came back Brooklyn turned his attention from the room to her. 

She had pale skin, like it hadn't seen the sun in a long while. Her large, dark blue eyes, framed by dark lashes, stood out beautifully. Her dark red lips formed a slight smile. She wore a deep v-neck shirt, white, and black jeans. The green sweater she had been wearing was thrown into a nearby chair. Her feet were bare and he noticed that her toenails were painted silver. 

"Nice toes," he commented. 

"They match my fingers." She flashed ten perfectly painted nails, the same metallic shade. She flipped her blonde braid back over her shoulder and sat down on a footstool. 

"I hope you don't mind a house guest, because I'm not sure I can glide with this shoulder." He gritted his teeth and grasped his shoulder. "Scratch that. I _am _sure I can't glide with this shoulder." 

"I don't mind, in fact, I'd enjoy the company. I don't have many people to talk to, except Leviatha." 

At the sound of her name, a black cat poked her head over the counter and meowed. 

Brooklyn cleared his throat. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but, why are you being so nice to me?" 

Layne raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I be?" 

"I mean, most humans are scared of us." 

Layne laughed. "Well, I'm not like most humans, I tend to be different from others in a lot of ways." 

Brooklyn caught a bit of emotion in her voice that was hard to identify. Was that pride? He shook his head. "It must be lonely, being so different," he said. 

Layne waved her hand. "Nah, I hang out with the other outcasts, and I get by fine. Now, you, I bet you get lonely all the time." She clasped her hands in her lap and leaned forward. 

"I have my rookery brothers, Broadway and Lexington, to keep me company. But, yeah, I guess I get lonely. We're probably the last gargoyles on earth, how's that for lonely." 

Layne put her hand on his good shoulder and smiled sympathetically. Brooklyn smiled back and began to tell her all about his clan. 

*** 

Brooklyn awoke the next night feeling as good as new. Well, maybe not, his shoulder still stung. Layne came into the room as he shook stone chips out of his snow-white hair. 

"Good evening," Layne said, giggling. "You scared the hell out of Leviatha." 

Brooklyn took off his bandage. "Sorry, hope I didn't traumatize her." He flexed his arm. "Ah, good as new." 

Layne couldn't help staring as he checked his shoulder. She caught herself and averted her eyes, blushing lightly. "I guess you should be going. You don't want your friends to worry about you." 

"Yeah, Hudson will probably chew me out. Mind if I stop by later, I'd like to talk to you again." 

Layne looked a bit startled. "Sure, I'd like that." 

"Bye Leviatha," Brooklyn called out. The cat looked out from the bedroom with a sour look on her face. Brooklyn chuckled and said goodbye to Layne. 

*** 

"And just where have ye been?" Hudson asked before Brooklyn had even landed. 

"I got caught away from dawn. I was shot and couldn't get back." 

"Shot!" Hudson's tone went from scolding to concern. "Are ye all right, lad?" 

"I'm fine," he replied, rubbing his shoulder. "The victim of the mugging was nice enough to patch me up." 

"Oh, did you make a new friend, then?" 

Brooklyn stopped just inside the clocktower door and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess I did." He continued inside. 

Hudson followed him. "Well, don't keep us in th' dark, lad. What's your friend's name?" 

Broadway looked up from the food he was cooking. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." 

Brooklyn ignored his rookery brother's comment and looked around. "Where's Lex?" 

"He went to check with Matt," Broadway told him. "Elisa still hasn't checked in." 

Just then, Lex came up from downstairs. "Hey, Brooklyn! You're back, what happened?" 

"If ye'd be quiet he could tell us. Starting with you're friend's name." 

Brooklyn looked around at the clan that was staring at him. He sighed quietly. "Her name is Layne, and I met her when…" 

*** 

Layne sat in a lounge chair out on her roof, reading and bathing in the moonlight. The sound of something landing on her roof made her look up. 

"Brooklyn! I wasn't expecting you tonight." Since their meeting weeks ago, Brooklyn had made a point to visit her often, but he usually let her know in advance. 

"I had a rough night last night. I need a break." 

"Aww, poor baby. Come over here and tell me all about it." 

Brooklyn sat on the ground next to her chair. "Ancient kings and stone dragons, I'd rather just forget it right now." 

Layne shrugged. "Okay, but at least let me get the tension out of your shoulders." 

Brooklyn turned his body and relaxed as she began to massage his shoulders. It made him feel a lot better. "So how was your day?" he asked. 

"Nowhere near as exciting as yours. Classes, movies, stupid people, the usual. Are you _sure_ you're all right? You seem distant." 

Brooklyn sighed. "I just got more news about Goliath. He and Elisa are on some magical quest. At least I know they're alive, but we have no idea when they'll be back. I miss them." 

Layne gently patted his shoulder. "At least you know they will be back. Cheer up, Red, all things happen in their own time." 

He turned around and kissed her cheek. "You always know the right thing to say." Layne smiled and squeezed his hand. 

"No problem, you know I'm always here for you." She stood up and stretched. She wore denim cutoffs and a backless halter-top. Her hair was loose, golden waves brushing against her lower back. 

All the feelings Brooklyn had been trying to bury for the last few weeks came back with a vengeance. His mind once again became a debate hall. Layne was a good friend, but could she be more to him? Would she want to? Could she feel the same way? But they were so different, maybe if he just told her… 

"What?" 

Brooklyn realized that he'd been staring at her. He blushed a deeper shade of red. "Nothing." Well, here goes. "I was just thinking how beautiful you are." 

Layne bent down and kissed the top of his beak. "I have homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow, for the concert we had planned." 

Brooklyn wanted to kick himself. "Of course, I have to patrol anyway." He watched her go inside, then put his head between his knees. "Smooth move, Brook. She could never think of you like that." 

He got up and glided away from the building. "After all, what would a pretty girl like that see in a beaked freak like me." 

Layne let the curtains fall back over the window. She bit her thumbnail as she walked over to her computer. Leviatha jumped up into her lap as she sat down at the desk. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have blown Brooklyn off like that. I really like him, but…" She absently stroked Leviatha's silky coat. "What do you think?" The cat just purred. 

*** 

Brooklyn stood on the tallest tower of Wyvern. It felt good to be home, even if they did have to live with Xanatos. There was a chilly breeze and he wrapped his wings around himself to keep out the cold. It was a clear night; the sky was a gorgeous shade of midnight blue. 

"The same color as her eyes," he muttered. 

"How's the view, lad?" 

Brooklyn turned his head. "Oh, hey Hudson. What are you doing up here?" 

The elder gargoyle walked to the wall, leaning next to Brooklyn. "Th' view's nice, but th' company looks a bit down." 

"Yeah? Well, our lives haven't been all that nice lately." 

Hudson nodded knowingly. "You're upset over Angela?" 

"Am I that transparent?" 

Hudson laughed. "Always, when it comes to females. No offense, lad. What about that friend of yours, Layne? I noticed ye haven't been te see her in a while." 

Brooklyn rested his elbows on the stonework. "I think I royally screwed that up. I've been so busy trying to impress Angela, I haven't been to see Layne in weeks. She probably hates me, probably has forgotten all about me, probably has a handsome, _human _boyfriend by now." 

"Ah, I see." 

"You agree," Brooklyn noted, turning to go inside. 

"No, I don't." Brooklyn looked at him, perplexed. "Ye don't know if she has someone else, as ye said, ye haven't gone to see her. Why don't you go see her now?" 

Brooklyn ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it back. "I'm scared. Scared she hates me for not talking to her, scared she found someone else, scared…" 

"She doesn't feel the same way about ye," Hudson finished. 

"Why would she?" Brooklyn's eyes went white. "How _could _she feel the same way about me? We're not even the same species!" 

"That shouldn't make a difference." 

Hudson and Brooklyn looked up at the deep voice. Goliath and Elisa approached them. Elisa was dressed in a powder blue dress; a strip torn from the bottom was tied around Goliath's wingtip. They both looked like they'd been through a warzone. 

"Lad, lass, I didn't expect ye to be back so soon. You're hurt! What happened?" 

Goliath flexed his wing. "It's nothing, except a new enemy." 

"Great," Brooklyn mumbled. "Just what we need, _more_ enemies." 

Goliath looked down at his second-in-command with concern. "Hudson, Elisa, will you gather the clan in the Hall. I wish to speak with them about this new threat." Hudson and Elisa exchanged looks and left the two gargoyles alone on the tower. They were silent for several moments. 

"How long were you listening?" 

"Long enough. You never mentioned your friend before." 

Brooklyn looked back out over the city. "I met her when you were gone on your 'World Tour'. I was shot saving her from muggers and she nursed me back to health. She's probably the only thing that kept me sane while you were gone. She always knew the right thing to say, and she was always there to cheer me up. The others know about her, all except you, Angela, Bronx and Elisa, but they haven't met her." 

"She sounds like a good friend. Why would you stop seeing her?" 

"It's…complicated. I started having feelings for her." 

"Feelings? You mean you…" 

Brooklyn nodded. "I still wanted to be friends, but I couldn't shake the feeling. She's beautiful, intelligent, sweet, confident, sexy." Goliath raised a hand to silence him. 

"I know exactly how you feel," Goliath said with a smile. "It can be very confusing and make you unsure, especially if you don't know how _she_ feels." 

"And then there's the species difference," Brooklyn finally said. "I've been so stupid." 

Goliath put a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "No, you just made a mistake. Fortunately, it's one you can fix. I agree with Hudson, I think you should go see your friend, but you're responsible enough to make your own choices." 

"You're right, I'll go right now! Oh, wait, you wanted to talk to us." 

Goliath lifted his hand. "Go, I'll tell you later. I think this is a little more important, just be careful." 

He stood for a moment and watched his second until he was out of sight. He wrapped his wings around him and touched the scrap of blue material. "Maybe I should follow my own advice." 

*** 

Brooklyn was happy to see that the lights were on at Layne's place. It meant she was home. Looking in the window, he saw her in the tiny kitchen, preparing a bowl of popcorn. 

"Probably getting ready to watch a movie," he said to himself. He tapped on the glass and saw her turn around. The look on her face made him glad he'd listened to Hudson and Goliath. She opened the window and stood to the side while he came in. The apartment had changed a bit. There were new paintings on the walls, and the kitchen had been recently redone. But it still smelled like lavender. 

Layne put a hand on her hip. "Hey stranger, long time no see." 

"I've been busy." 

Layne smiled, but she seemed unconvinced. "Well, it's great to see you again. I was just about to sit down to a movie, wanna join me?" 

Brooklyn looked her over. There seemed to be something different about her. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress that seemed too light for the cold weather. "What's playing?" 

"The Lost Boys." 

Brooklyn rolled his eyes. "I was almost worried you'd changed. As much as I love a good vampire flick, I think we need to talk." 

Layne looked down at her silver toes. "Yeah, we haven't been doing much of that lately." She left his side and sat down on the couch. Brooklyn sat beside her. 

"I know I haven't been a good friend lately. I've been preoccupied. But I've got it all straightened out and I'm here now." 

Layne looked into his eyes. He was hiding something. She was over come with a feeling that made her say, "What's her name?" 

Brooklyn looked at her in pure shock then shook his head. "I should've known that I couldn't keep anything from you. How did you know?" 

"About a week after I saw you last, I consulted my Tarot cards. They said there was a new female influence in your life. Who is she?" 

Brooklyn sighed. "Her name is Angela. She's Goliath's daughter, and yes, I did like her." 

Layne looked away, trying to hide the hurt she was feeling. Brooklyn took her face in his hands and turned it back to him. 

"But I was stupid to even try for her. She ended up choosing Broadway, and as much as it hurt me, I really think they make a great couple. I know now that you are the one I want. I didn't want to risk our friendship, so I kept quiet about it. But I'm telling you know, before I lose you again, I love you." He stopped to catch his breath and judge her reaction. 

She took his hands in hers. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. Maybe I should have been the first to say it. The most important thing is that it's said." She leaned forward and kissed him. Not briefly, like the other times, but a _real _kiss. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Layne braced her hands on his chest. 

Layne slowly pulled away and opened her eyes. She suddenly understood all the references to stars and fireworks. 

"We should talk like this more often," Brooklyn said, running his talons through her hair. Layne cuddled up in his arms. "My clan wants to meet you," he told her. "Or they will when I suggest it." 

Layne looked up at him and laughed. "I've been looking forward to meeting them, you've told me so much about them. When?" 

Brooklyn moved his hand down her thigh. "How about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up just after sunset." 

"Sounds wonderful." Layne gently touched his wings. "You've never taken me for a ride before," she commented. The wings wrapped around her, blocking off everything except the two of them. 

"How 'bout we start one now?" He kissed her while his hands worked on the buttons of her dress. He got two down when Layne suddenly jerked away. 

"What, did I do something wrong?" Brooklyn was worried he'd gone too far. He felt his heart thump louder in his ears. 

"No, no of course not." There was a ringing sound coming from the kitchen. "I better get the popcorn before it burns." She got up and hurried to the kitchen. 

"Oh, okay," came the reply, on odd mixture of relief and disappointment. Layne returned with the snack and a couple sodas. She resumed her place beside Brooklyn but the moment had been lost. 

Layne rested her head against Brooklyn's shoulder. "I'll meet your clan tomorrow night." 

Brooklyn forced a smile. "I'll get the movie set up," he said as he reached for the remote. 

Layne breathed a sigh of relief at the subject change. She could sense that Brooklyn felt disappointed, and she felt a little guilty. She mentally kicked herself. 

*** 

Layne woke up not realizing that she'd fallen asleep. The TV was off, and she was lying down, covered by her blanket. There was no sign of Brooklyn, and by looking out the window, she saw that the sun had been up for about half an hour. She spent a few minutes looking at the Eyrie building. She pressed her forehead against the window. Last night was still fresh in her mind, as was what Brooklyn had said, and how she'd reacted. She did want Brooklyn, so badly that it scared her. She sighed, stretched and made her way to her bedroom. 

There was a knock at her front door. 

"Huh? Who'd be here at this hour?" All her friends were asleep at this time, and those Jehovah's Witness' didn't come to her apartment any more. Layne chuckled at the thought as she opened the door. She looked through the space allowed by the chain. One of the men shoved the door so hard the chain broke. Layne fell onto her backside and looked up at her 'visitors'. 

"You! What the hell do you want? I don't work for you any more." 

"Why, my dear, we want you." Someone shot her with some kind of dart, a tranquilizer, and a strong one at that. Layne felt sleepy, but forced herself to her feet. 

"Damn you, go to hell. I'm not going anywhere with you." She stepped forward and raised her fist to strike the auburn haired man, but collapsed into his arms. He handed her off to one of the men. 

"Let's go." 

*** 

Chapter Two 

Spirals index 


	2. Spellwork

Chapter Two: Spellwork 

*** 

The white coated man moved around the operating table. The room he was in was filled with medical and monitoring equipment hooked up to the person on the table. A white sheet covered the person on the table, but it was possible to tell that it was humanoid, and that it was female. 

The man checked the last monitor, then lifted the edge of the sheet to look underneath. 

"Sevarius!" 

Anton Sevarius spun around to face the angry red head. "Ms. Destine! I didn't expect you to be here this late." 

"I'm not paying you to be a Peeping Tom, Sevarius. Just finish your work and make sure she's ready for tonight." 

"Of course, I'm not about to let two months of work be for nothing. I was just about to give her the final injection. Care to watch?" He lifted the sheet to reveal a delicate pale arm. 

Dominique left the room without a word. She only had ten or so minutes before sunset and barely made it to her office in time to strip for her transformation. As much as she hated wearing them, she didn't want to lose _another_ suit; they were expensive after all, the finest in human clothing. 

She donned her loincloth and halter-top, and jewelry. She had only a few precious hours to get everything ready for tonight. 

*** 

Brooklyn roared and yawned as he and the other gargoyles awoke from their stone sleep. Goliath swooped down from his tower and landed next to Brooklyn. 

"Are you going to get your friend?" he asked. 

"Yes, she's expecting me," Brooklyn answered. 

"I'll go with you. None of us should be away from the castle alone. That goes for the rest of you as well." He turned back to Brooklyn. "And I can tell you about the Quarrymen as we go." 

Brooklyn shrugged. "All right, just follow me." 

*** 

They landed on the roof of Layne's building and Brooklyn looked in the window. The lights were off. 

"That's funny, she knew I was coming." After tapping on the widow and getting no response, Brooklyn quietly opened the window. "This should have been locked," he said. He turned the lights on and looked around the apartment. 

"It seems she forgot, or is perhaps running late," Goliath said. Brooklyn continued searching the apartment, room by room, but Layne was nowhere to be found. 

"She's not _that_ absent-minded. Wait, look at that." He walked over to the door and showed Goliath the broken chain. "Someone broke in." 

"Yes," Goliath said, bending down to pick something up. It was a tranquilizer dart. "It looks like your friend was attacked. Someone probably broke in, shot her with this, then took her." Goliath saw something on the side of the dart and tried to hide it from Brooklyn, but the younger gargoyle saw. Brooklyn grabbed the dart and looked at the logo. 

His eyes flared white. "Nightstone Unlimited." 

*** 

Demona dropped through the museum skylight, landing quietly among the display cases. She headed straight for her goal, not even glancing at the jewelry and artifacts in the other cases. She passed by silently, finally stopping in front of a glass case. 

A silver blade rested on a royal blue cloth; the metal reflected what little light was in the room. Demona smiled as she raised her fist. The glass shattered but there was no blaring alarm. Silent alarm, she thought. Not that it mattered. She grabbed the black handle and ran towards the nearest window. 

"Freeze!" The security guard stepped into her path, his gun aimed at her head. Demona knocked him down, but was in too much of a hurry to stay and kill him. This was too important and time was of the essence. 

She was long gone before anyone else arrived. After talking to the guard, Elisa slipped away into the shadows and around the corner. Lexington and Broadway were waiting for her. 

"No doubt it was Demona," Elisa told them. "The guard saw her, and she seemed to be in a big hurry." 

"What'd she take?" Broadway asked. 

"A dagger, dating back a few thousand years. It's believed to be Druidic, but there doesn't seem to be a legend or anything that goes with it." Elisa stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. "I don't know why Demona would want it." 

"We should tell Goliath," Lex suggested. "He and Brooklyn should be back at the castle by now. Are you coming up to meet Layne, Elisa?" 

"Yeah, I just have to finish up here. I'll try to find out more." 

*** 

Goliath was barely able to convince Brooklyn to go back to the castle before going after Demona. As it was, Goliath had to keep hold of him while they tried to find the others. They turned around a corner and saw Lexington and Broadway coming towards them. 

"I'm so glad we found you guys," Lexington said. "Where's your friend?" 

"She was kidnapped by Demona," Goliath told them. 

"We should be out there looking for them!" Brooklyn argued. 

Broadway and Lex looked at each other. "Demona broke into a museum tonight," Broadway told them. "She stole a dagger." 

Goliath looked thoughtful. "Demona does nothing without a reason. There must be a connection." Goliath turned to Brooklyn, who was still fighting his grip. "Why would Demona take your friend?" 

"I don't know!" Brooklyn paled. The thought of Demona with that dagger, _and_ his love, frightened him. "We have to find them. Before Demona does something to Layne." 

"We will," Goliath said. "Lexington, Broadway, go find Hudson and Angela, tell them about this." After they left, Goliath turned back to Brooklyn. "Think Brooklyn, what is so special about your friend?" 

"I don't know, she's a college student, she studies…that's it! That's why." 

"What? What does she study?" 

Brooklyn tore away and took off down that hall, with Goliath right behind him. Brooklyn yelled over his shoulder as they ran up the tower stairs on all fours. "She studies metaphysics, magic. Demona must want her because she practices magic!" He jumped off the wall. 

"Where are you going?" Goliath yelled over the wind. 

"To Demona's mansion, whatever Demona's planning, it can't be good." 

"We should get the other's." 

"No!" Brooklyn growled. "Whatever she's doing, she's going to have to do it soon." 

Goliath stared at the younger gargoyle. "How do you know that?" 

Brooklyn smiled and said, "You don't hang around a witch for as long as I have and not pick up some basics." 

*** 

"Five minutes to go. I'm excited, are you?" 

Silence was her answer. Demona looked down at the young gargoyle, unconscious and chained to a stone table. _Too bad she has to die_, Demona thought, picking up a bag, their kind were so few in numbers. 

The immortal gargoyle tossed a handful of leaves into a cauldron fire. It flared up then went back to normal. Bluish smoke came up and circled around them. Demona approached the table and took the dagger in her hand. 

"Leaves of change and transformation.>" *_Translated from Latin._

"By this sacred blade and pure soul. Draw gargoyle blood, draw innocent blood, draw magickal blood!>" 

She raised the silver dagger over the heart of the younger gargoyle as the ground around them began to glow. A bright circle appeared under her feet. 

"And a God I become!>" 

A scream came from above. She looked up in time to see an incredibly angry Brooklyn diving towards her. He caught her around the waist and tackled her. As she fell, the blade caught the sacrifice's shoulder and left a deep cut down her arm. She screamed as she was brought into consciousness. 

Brooklyn wrestled with Demona and they rolled out of the circle. The strange gargoyle struggled against her bonds, blood gushing from the wound. It pooled on the stone table and dripped onto the ground. The circle flared up and formed a wall of light around the table. 

"No. You've ruined it!" Demona screamed. She threw Brooklyn aside and ran towards the circle. As soon as she reached it, she screamed again. This time in pain. 

Brooklyn watched as Demona was electrified by the magic. He didn't even notice Goliath coming up beside him. Demona finally fell to the ground, a charred, smoking gargoyle. The two males watched the circle. The female on the table seemed unhurt by the magic; in fact, her body seemed to be _absorbing_ it. 

The light faded and Brooklyn cautiously approached the table. Once it was safe, he and Goliath hurried to break the chains. Brooklyn noticed that the cut on her arm was completely healed. Her features were very familiar, as were her pale skin and blonde hair. She wore a simple white toga, stained where the blood had been. He picked her up and turned to Goliath. 

"We can't leave her here." 

"Of course not, bring her back to the castle with us. That was very reckless, you could have gotten killed." 

"_She _would have if we'd waited," he said, looking down at the gargoyle in his arms. "Did you catch any of what Demona said?" 

Goliath picked up the stolen dagger and stuck it in his belt. "A bit. Let's go." 

"What about her?" Brooklyn nodded his head towards Demona. 

"Leave her, we have to tend to her victim." 

Brooklyn looked down at the young female in his arms; she had fallen back into unconsciousness and looked very peaceful. He vowed Demona would pay for whatever she'd done to this girl. 

*** 

Goliath stood off in the corner, trying to piece together what had happened earlier. Elisa hurried into the room, followed by Xanatos and Owen. 

"Goliath, what happened?" Elisa asked. 

Goliath looked down at the detective. "We stopped Demona from casting a spell." He pulled the stolen dagger out of his belt and handed it to Elisa. "She was going to use this to kill the young gargoyle." 

Elisa looked over to where he others stood around a couch where the young gargoyle was resting. Brooklyn knelt beside her. She took the dagger from Goliath. "I'll give the dagger to Matt so he can return it to the museum. After cleaning the blood off, of course." 

Xanatos finally spoke up. "We translated the spell, and found, with the help of Puck, that its purpose was to grant Demona the powers of a god. Apparently, she was unsatisfied with being simply immortal." 

Elisa looked back to the unconscious gargoyle. "And for that Demona would kill one of her own kind. But who is she? Where did she come from? She wasn't a part of any of the clans we met." 

Goliath was about to say something when the stranger moaned. She tossed her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around before laying her eyes on Brooklyn. She smiled and reached for his hand. 

_Does she recognize me as her rescuer?_ he thought to himself. He stared back into her eyes. Such lovely, dark blue eyes. 

His own eyes widened in recognition. 

"Layne?" 

*** 

Chapter Three 

Spirals index 


	3. Adjustment

Chapter Three: Adjustment 

*** 

"Layne!" 

Brooklyn couldn't believe it. It was her. Demona had turned her into a gargoyle. He suddenly felt very dizzy. Damn Demona, she crossed the line this time, for the last time. 

"What's going on? Where am I? Brooklyn?" The clan looked at each other, except for Brooklyn, who kept staring at Layne. 

She put her hand on his shoulder in order to shake him out of his trace, and caught sight of her hand. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. She sat up and continued to stare at her hands. "What happened to me? I've been turned into a gargoyle!" 

Brooklyn took hold of her hands. Layne looked up at him, questioning with her eyes. "Demona kidnapped you," he told her. "She's the one who did this to you. We rescued you, and you're here in the castle, with the clan." Brooklyn pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, you're safe now." 

Layne looked around at the others in the room and smiled weakly. "Sorry I couldn't make our meeting." 

"It's quiet all right, considering," Goliath said, slowly, still trying to grasp this new information. "What do you remember?" 

"It's pretty hazy," she raised her hand to her forehead, and was only slightly surprised to find a heavy browridge over her eyes. "I remember Sevarius and his goons coming to get me. They shot me. Then I remember a slicing pain and a bright light." 

Goliath nodded. "That was part of the spell Demona was casting. Go on." 

"The next thing I remember, I woke up here, with you. Like this." Brooklyn still had his arms around her. He seemed more upset by the recent events than she was. 

"We'll find her and make her pay," Brooklyn promised. Layne relaxed into her love's arms as the others left them alone. 

*** 

Dominique Destine kicked the lab doors open. They banged against the walls and swung for several moments before settling back in place. Her eyes glowed red. She had to be incredibly angry for her eyes to glow in her human form. Sevarius considered a strategic retreat but was too slow. Dominique stormed past him, still dressed in her tattered loincloth and top, and went straight for the refrigerator. She pulled out a green bottle. 

"Did it go as planned?" Sevarius asked. The gargoyle-turned-human took a long drink from the bottle. "You could at least use a glass." The bottle came flying towards him and he barely ducked in time before the bottle smashed against the wall. 

"I take it that it didn't work. Where's the specimen?" 

"Gone. Brooklyn and that fool Goliath interfered. When I came to, they were gone, along with the girl. All my plans, up in smoke." She slammed her fist down on the table. 

"You let them take her? My best work!" He went to the refrigerator and pulled out another bottle. He also brought over two glasses. "I'll join you in that drink." 

*** 

Layne looked around her old apartment one last time. She was going to miss this place. It wasn't much, but it had been hers. Her first real place, away from her parents. 

She knelt down and pulled a picture from an open box. It was a picture of her, her old self, her human self. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Brooklyn knelt beside her. "Are you going to be okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss this. My whole life was here. True, I had just quit my job, but now I have to quit school too. But I guess it could be worse." 

Brooklyn put his arm around her. "I'm sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry Xanatos can't make you human again, but I think you might like being a gargoyle." _I _know _I'll like you being a gargoyle_, he added silently. 

Layne let out a small laugh and put the picture back in the box before closing it up. She stood up and walked across the room. She pulled a bedsheet off a full-length mirror and stared at her reflection. She had kept her coloring and basic features, but other than that, she was almost unrecognizable. Her browridge was similar to Demona's, unbroken across her forehead and ending with two upward spikes at either end. Locks of hair fell between the spikes on either side, framing her face. She had spikes at her elbows and knees. Her wings, delicately capped around her shoulders, where the same style as Demona's except different colors, black on the back and dark gray inside. She wore a pair of old denim shorts, cut for her tail, and a navy halter-top two sizes too small. Most of her clothes would need to be either altered or given away. 

She smiled as Brooklyn wrapped his arms around her waist. She was now a few inches taller than her old five and a half feet. "You know, I've been like this for only twenty-four hours, but I think I just might enjoy being a gargoyle." She swished her tail. "However, I think I'll enjoy being a goddess more." 

"What did Puck have to say about that?" Brooklyn asked. 

Layne shook her head. "He said he'd teach me as much as he could within his restrictions, but I'm pretty much on my own with my powers. It's kinda scary, having all this power. I can feel it inside me, and it's so powerful. I'm not even mortal anymore." 

Brooklyn kissed the top of her head. "You're strong, you'll do fine. Hey, look who's back." He pointed to the window as Leviatha stepped through. She walked up to Layne, sniffed, then rubbed up against her leg. 

Layne picked up her cat. "Hey sweetie, where have you been?" Her phone beeped and Layne dug the cell phone out of her back pocket. She hit the on button and put the phone to her pointed ear. 

"Hello." 

"The movers will be there soon, is everything ready?" Owen asked. 

Layne looked around. "Yeah, we'll be leaving soon. Will you tell Mr. Xanatos thanks again for doing this, it's so nice of him to do this. I don't know how I can repay him." 

"You can discuss that later. I'll see you later." The line disconnected and Layne put the phone away. 

She put the sheet back over the mirror and closed one last box. "That's it. Let's get back." Brooklyn opened the window for her. Layne held Leviatha in her arms as they went back to the castle. 

They passed over a large group. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was an anti-gargoyle rally and quickly got out of sight. They hid on the edge of a nearby building, in the shadows. 

"Do you think they saw us?" Layne asked. 

"If they had, we'd be hearing about it by now." Brooklyn peeked around the corner. He pointed in the direction opposite the crowd. "If we go that way it'll take us longer but they won't see us." 

"Sounds good to me." Layne looked at the group. A blonde man spoke to the crowd, she figured that it was Castaway. A Hispanic man cheered him on, making Mr. Castaway rather annoyed. There were two people just outside the crowd, not really participating, but not really ignoring or trying to stop it. Layne squinted at the young couple, a tall man with dirty blonde hair and a short brunette girl. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Leviatha hissed and tried to wriggle free. 

"Layne! Are you all right?" 

Layne turned back to Brooklyn, who once again looked overly concerned about her. "I'm fine. Let's go." 

*** 

Layne sat in the kitchen with the younger members of the Manhattan clan. They chatted as Broadway cooked them a snack. Brooklyn and Lex were still laughing about an inside joke so Angela and Layne made girl talk. 

"How did my mother know you practiced magic?" eventually came up in the conversation. 

"Well, I wasn't very secretive about it, and I worked for her awhile back." Brooklyn and Lex stopped laughing. They turned to listen to Layne's story. "I worked as a secretary for awhile, then, for some reason, I was transferred to genetics. I did fine and was there for about two months. Then I quit." 

"Why?" Brooklyn asked. 

"I found out that the entire time I was there, they had been experimenting on me without my knowledge. Mandatory shots, they said, experimental vaccines. I bought the whole story, but they had lied. When I began changing, I knew something was wrong, so I ran my own tests." 

"Changing how?" Angela asked. 

"Internal things. I was a bit stronger, but tired during the day. I was more tolerant of the cold, and I could feel my energy increasing, especially when doing magic." 

"They must have been slowly turning you into a gargoyle," Lex concluded. 

"I tried to quit before, but she wouldn't let me. So, I did it when she was away on a business trip and couldn't stop me because it was processed before she returned. I don't think it made her very happy." 

"So she kidnapped you," Brooklyn growled. "How typical." 

"But why?" Broadway said, setting the food in the middle of the table. "Wouldn't it be easier just to kill you as a human. Um, I didn't mean it that way, I meant…" 

"I know, Broadway. But the spell required a sacrifice to be three things: a gargoyle, a virgin, and a magic user. I guess she thought it would be easier to make one than find one." 

"So what are you going to do now?" Angela asked. 

"I'm staying here of course. Specifically, I'll have to think about it, but I know where I'll be doing it." She grasped Brooklyn's hand and smiled at him. "Right here with my love and my friends. Besides, I still have to pay back Xanatos for helping me move." 

"You don't really have to," Brooklyn said. 

"I know, but I'll feel guilty if I don't." 

There was a loud crash somewhere nearby and everybody rushed out to see. They followed the noise to the library. Bronx was barking at one of the bookcases. Goliath and Elisa looked up, trying to find what he was barking at. A table had been turned over and several books were sitting on the floor. 

Leviatha meowed and leapt off the shelf, bouncing off Layne's head and landing in the doorway. She took off down the hall and Bronx ran after her. They tried to grab him as he went past, but failed. Lex clasped his arms around his neck, but was unable to stop him. He hung on as Bronx raced away, looking a bit like an olive green flag. 

"Oh, no," Layne moaned. "We have to stop him before he turns Leviatha into dog chow. Hang on Lex!" She took off down the hall after them. 

Angela, Brooklyn, and Broadway followed them. Elisa and Goliath exchanged looks. 

Elisa let out a small laugh. "I think things just got a whole lot more interesting around here." 

"I'm afraid you're right," Goliath answered. He looked down at Elisa, "I'm glad we had this talk." 

Elisa took his hand. "Me too, Big Guy, me too." 

*** 

Chapter Four 

Spirals index 


	4. Interruptions

Chapter Four: Interruptions 

*** 

Layne stepped into the kitchen with Leviatha at her feet. The black cat rubbed up against her ankle and continued inside. She jumped up onto the counter and meowed expectantly at the cabinet. 

"Let me guess, you're hungry. Sometimes I wonder if Owen ever feeds you when I'm asleep." She pulled a can of cat food out of the cabinet and turned towards the canopener, bumping into Owen Burnett. 

"I'm sorry, Owen. You should stop sneaking up on people like that." 

Owen pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose. "My apologies, Layne. And for your information, I do feed your cat." 

"Oh, you heard me, I didn't really mean that." She turned and placed the can under the motorized blade then poured it into Leviatha's bowl. The cat didn't even wait for it to be placed on the ground and ate up on the counter. 

Layne grabbed herself an apple from the counter. "Was there something you wanted?" 

"Actually, I was wondering if you would want a lesson in handling your powers." 

Layne stopped in mid-bite. "Didn't you just put Alex to bed?" Owen nodded. "Then how do you intend to turn into Puck for this lesson?" 

"I don't." Layne gave him a confused look. "I don't need to. I still retain magickal knowledge, even if I cannot use it. With young Alexander, Puck needs to teach by example, but with an older subject like you…" 

"You can teach by instruction," Layne finished. "I get it. I guess it's back to school for me. Where do I pick up my textbook?" She bit into the apple. 

Owen almost smiled at that, almost. He simply cleared his throat. "I will start with your own texts. Thank you for letting me borrow them, they were very useful in planning my instructions. I also found the information personally interesting." He cleared his throat. "I have set aside a room for us." 

Layne stared at him. "You are amazing. You do all that work for Mr. Xanatos, you somehow manage to fit in Alex's lessons, and now you're helping me. Do you ever sleep?" 

Owen just turned and gestured for Layne to follow him. Layne ran her hand over Leviatha's back before leaving. 

*** 

An hour later, Brooklyn poked his head into the kitchen, looking for Layne. Instead, he found Leviatha, asleep on the counter. He frowned at the empty room. 

"Don't just stand there, lad!" 

Brooklyn jumped off to the side. "Sorry Hudson. I was just hoping Layne would be in here." 

Hudson moved past Brooklyn and went about collecting the ingredients for his sandwich. "She's around somewhere, lad. Come join me until she shows up." 

"Nah, I think I'll go look for her. I'll see you later, Hudson." 

The elder gargoyle didn't even look up from his sandwich as he left. Leviatha leapt to the next counter, landing next to Hudson's snack. "Ach, no ye don't, kitty. This is mine, an' I'm not sharin'. Why don't ye go help Brooklyn find Layne." He set the cat on the floor. Leviatha stuck her nose and tail up in the air and walked from the kitchen. 

Hudson shook his head. "Sometimes, that cat acts too human." 

*** 

Brooklyn opened the nursery door. Fox was checking on Alex, who was obviously fast asleep. She put a finger to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet. She left the nursery and quietly shut the door behind her. 

Brooklyn waited until they had turned the corner before asking, "Fox, have you seen Layne?" 

"No, Brooklyn, I haven't. Owen did say he was going to talk to her, but I have no idea where either of them are." 

"Thanks anyway, Fox." He started to walk away, but Fox called out. 

"Brooklyn, are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" 

Fox shrugged. "You've been a little anxious lately, especially now that Layne's living here. Is everything all right between you two?" 

"Everything's fine, really. I've just been out on patrol since after breakfast, and I want to see her, that's all." 

Fox smiled, "Don't give me that, there's something else. Would you like to talk about it?" 

"No." There was a hostile tone in his voice. 

Fox blinked in surprise. "Okay, if that's how you feel, I'll leave you alone. But I'll be around if you do want to talk." She turned and headed in the opposite direction. 

Brooklyn let out a frustrated sigh. He turned to apologize but she was gone. He knew she was only trying to be nice, but he didn't like her sticking her nose into his love life. He returned to his search. 

*** 

"You are doing better than expected." 

Layne smiled at Owen, trying to keep her concentration on the small glowing ball at the same time. Owen continued his praise. "It seems you have advanced beyond the exercises in your books. It's almost as if you've been doing this your whole life. Your skill is quite impressive. You can let it go out now." 

Layne put her arms down and the light disappeared. "Thanks Owen. I'll tell you something though, I enjoy your lesson more than Puck's." 

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"No offense, but he's a bit…unmotivated. I know he just wants to have fun, and that's cool, I like having fun. But I don't get much done. I've learned more with you tonight than I did with Puck the entire time I've been here." 

"I'm just glad I could help." 

"So here is where you disappeared to." Brooklyn stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. "I've been looking for you for a half an hour." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Owen was just giving me some pointers on using my magic." 

Brooklyn looked confused. "I thought Puck took care of all that." 

Owen adjusted his glasses. "I still have magickal knowledge in this form, and Layne has said that she prefers my lessons over Puck's." 

"I have no idea why," Brooklyn added sarcastically. He personally had trouble standing either of them. "Layne, would you like to take a walk in the arboretum?" 

Layne smiled. "I'd love to. I guess this ends our lesson for tonight, Owen." 

"I have to get back to work as it is, I'll see you later, Layne. Goodnight, Brooklyn." 

"Yeah, bye," Brooklyn said, putting his arm around Layne. 

*** 

"Why did you want to come down here?" Layne asked as they walked among the brightly colored flowers. She couldn't identify many of the species, but was sure that they were very rare and expensive. Especially those red irises in the far corner. 

"Do I need a reason to enjoy a walk with the person I love most?" 

Layne smiled and moved closer to him. They sat down under a large tree, with Layne sitting in Brooklyn's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Brooklyn put his arms and wings around her. They sat there in silence for several moments before giggles broke the silence. Oddly, the giggles weren't theirs. 

Angela and Broadway came strolling past them. "Oh, hey guys," Broadway said. 

"What are you doing down here?" Angela asked. 

"Probably the same thing you are," Layne answered, giving Angela a look. 

Broadway looked confused but Angela smiled and nodded. "It is very nice down here, but I think I could go for some fresh air." 

"But we just got here," Broadway protested, earning him an elbow in the ribs. 

"Come on, Broadway, there's a movie I've been wanting to see." She winked at Layne as the couple walked out of sight. 

"Now what do you think that was all about?" Brooklyn asked. He obviously didn't see Angela's wink, or just didn't know what it meant. Layne chuckled and kissed his neck. Brooklyn ran his fingers through her soft hair. It'd been awhile since they'd been alone together, not since that night before she'd been kidnapped. And a lot had changed since then. 

"Brooklyn!" Goliath's voice rang through the arboretum. If there had been birds, they would have taken flight at the sound. Layne looked in the direction of Goliath's voice, looking very annoyed, almost angry. The two of them got up and went to find Goliath. 

"There you two are. Broadway said you were down here, I need your help." He walked away, expecting them to follow. They did, all the way to Xanatos' office. David sat behind his desk, admiring a holographic projection coming from a small plate on the desk. They could see that the image was green and humanoid, but in no way human. It had wings and a tail, and looked similar to a gargoyle. 

Xanatos looked up at their entrance. "I'll tell you the same thing I just told Goliath. This image was taken by a scientist in New Jersey while investigating a local legend." 

Layne looked at the image from several different angles. "So that's the Jersey Devil." 

Xanatos smiled. "Good, then I don't need to tell you about the legend. I was able to get a copy of the image, and all the information he collected from the Pine Barrens." 

Goliath spoke up. "I want the two of you to do our own search." 

Layne looked up at him. "You think the Jersey Devil is a gargoyle?" 

"Not only that, but there could be an entire clan in those woods." 

"And you want _us_ to check it out," Brooklyn said. _Maybe it'll be good_, he thought. _I'll get to spend time with Layne, away from everyone else._

"You two and Bronx. He can help you track. I'd send others, but with times as they are we need as many of us here as possible, but we cannot pass this up." 

"Understood Goliath," Brooklyn replied. "But I hope you don't expect us to glide there." 

Xanatos smirked. "Of course not. Fox can take you in a helicopter. I have an old warehouse up there where you can stay, and I'll supply you with food and any supplies you need." 

"When can it all be ready?" Goliath asked. 

"They can leave tomorrow, so they have time to go over the reports." He handed Brooklyn a CD. "And we can get everything set up. That CD will give you all the information you need. I wish you well." 

Goliath and Brooklyn stared in surprise. "What?" Layne asked them. 

"It's strange that Xanatos wants to help us," Goliath answered. 

"You _were _being sincere, weren't you?" Brooklyn asked. 

Xanatos glared at him. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. And after all I've done for you." 

Brooklyn rolled his eyes and turned to Layne. "Come on, we'll check this out on Lex's computer." 

*** 

Brooklyn tossed his last bag into the helicopter. "That's the last of it. I'm glad there was room for some personal possessions." 

Layne set her bag next to Brooklyn's. "Yes, because we all know you wouldn't be able to survive without the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." 

Brooklyn smacked her backside as she crawled into the helicopter. "And heaven forbid you run out of eyeliner." 

Fox gave David a quick, yet passionate kiss and strolled over to the helicopter. This particular helicopter was larger than Xanatos' personal one. "We're leaving in five minutes. Aren't we missing something?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, Bronx! Come here boy." 

Bronx galloped over and jumped in, nearly squashing Layne. "Ah! Down boy, sit over there." 

Brooklyn helped Fox inside and leaned out the door. He waved at the clan and Elisa, who had come to see them off. Above his head, the blades began to spin. "Bye guys. We're going where no gargoyles have gone before, to seek out new clans and new, ouch!" Layne pulled him inside by the tail. 

"We'll contact you when we get there," she called out before she shut the door. Fox gave a thumbs-up and the helicopter took off. Brooklyn and Layne waved from their windows. 

"Do you think they'll be okay without us?" Brooklyn asked. 

"We're going to New Jersey, not New Olympus." She started to head up front when she suddenly stopped with a jerk. She looked back and saw Brooklyn holding her tail. 

"There, we're even." 

Layne's eyes glowed slightly as she advanced upon him. She pinned him up against the wall and kissed him. 

"Hey back there," Fox called out cheerfully. "This isn't a motel room. Save it for later. Sit down and buckle up." 

"Sorry," they said at the same time as they took their seats. Bronx settled down next to Brooklyn. Layne leaned over and whispered something into Brooklyn's ear. He blushed a few shades and smiled. Up front, Fox chuckled. 

*** 

Bronx crashed through the woods, with Brooklyn and Layne close behind him. They'd been searching for four nights and there was still no sign of other gargoyles. Fox had gone back after refueling, leaving them to practically fend for themselves. The warehouse they were staying in was very nice as warehouses went, and they had set up in one of the nice offices, but right now, they weren't in the warehouse. 

Layne tripped over a tree root and fell into a mud puddle. Her whole front was now covered with mud. She wiped her face with her hand and growled. "This is _not_ what I expected." 

Brooklyn helped her up. "Me neither." 

Layne put her arms around his neck. "I'm dirty and tired and hungry, can we go back to the warehouse, just for awhile? If there's a clan out here, they'll be here tomorrow night." 

Brooklyn looked at her with tired eyes. "You're right, we'll go back. Let's go Bronx. Bronx?" They looked around but the gargoyle beast was nowhere to be seen. 

"Wonderful," Layne said. "Bronx!" They both began to call out. A few minutes later, they heard Bronx's howl. 

"That way!" Brooklyn ran towards the sound. He dropped to all fours, and Layne, not completely used to her gargoyle form, couldn't keep up. She heard the howl again and sped up. 

She came to a ledge and looked down. Below her were Bronx and Brooklyn, surrounded by at least a half dozen other gargoyles. _Uh oh_, she thought. Each of the strange gargoyles were armed and it looked like they had injured Brooklyn. She saw him leaning up against the rock, holding his shoulder. Her eyes burned. She leaped off the cliff and landed between her friends and their attackers. 

She roared and lashed out at the strangers. Suddenly, one of them gasped in surprise. He dropped his knife and fell to his knees at Layne's feet. The others did so as well. Layne and Brooklyn stared at the group of gargoyles. Layne was checking Brooklyn's injuries when one of the gargoyles looked up at them. He had honey tan skin and dirty blonde hair. His dark eyes were filled with amazement as he stared at Layne. 

"You've finally come to us, Goddess." 

Layne stared at him with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" 

"Our clan believes in a Goddess that is all powerful, and will descend from heaven to guide us. You are that Goddess." He bowed his head again. 

Brooklyn, who had been speechless up to this part, said, "Layne, I think we found what we were looking for." 

"And a whole lot more then we bargained for," she replied. 

*** 

Chapter five 

Spirals index 


	5. Suspicions

Chapter Five: Suspicions 

*** 

Goliath paced in the courtyard. He was beginning to worry about Brooklyn, Layne, and Bronx. They hadn't checked in tonight, in fact, they hadn't heard anything from them in two nights. He was the one who had sent them, and it would be his fault if anything happened to them. 

It was five minutes before he noticed that Lexington and Elisa had been standing several feet away. He stopped pacing to address them. 

"Anything?" 

Lex shook his head. "No, and I'm starting to worry. The first four nights one of them always called in, but we haven't heard from them in two nights. I tried calling them, but no one's answering." 

"I'm sure they're fine," Elisa said. "You know how it's been around here since Layne's transformation. Between Hudson teaching her to be a gargoyle, Puck teaching her magic, and Brooklyn's duties, they've had no time together. I wouldn't be surprised if they were a bit preoccupied." She smiled, though she was saying that to extinguish her own doubts as much as theirs. 

They thought this over for a moment, but Goliath remained unconvinced. "When Broadway and Angela return, Hudson, Lexington and I will patrol. Hopefully, we'll hear from them before too long. Is this what the rest of you went through when Elisa and I went to Avalon?" 

"Pretty much," Lex replied. "But we eventually heard from you, we'll hear from them too." 

Elisa checked her watch. "I go on duty soon, and I have to pick up Matt. You'll call me if you hear anything." 

"Of course, Elisa." 

"Bye, Elisa," Lex called after her. He turned back to Goliath, "I'll go tell Hudson he's patrolling tonight." 

Goliath only nodded and looked up at the stars. 

*** 

Matt was waiting outside his apartment building when Elisa pulled up. He opened the door and got in, catching his coat in the door. He pulled a couple times before reopening the door. Elisa bit her lip to keep from laughing. He finally pulled on his seatbelt and Elisa pulled into traffic. 

"So when is your car getting out of the shop?" Elisa asked. 

"Tomorrow, so you'll need to give me one more ride home." 

"Right, that's what you said yesterday." They went several blocks in silence. 

"Any word?" Even Matt was worried. 

Elisa sighed. "No, and I don't want to hear your theory, again. I'm trying to find something linking this to Xanatos. After all, he's the one who sent them there, maybe it was a trap." 

"Maybe you should relax. Both of them are very capable of taking care of themselves, and Bronx is there too. And I don't think Xanatos is responsible, he has a truce with the clan after all." 

Elisa remained silent until they pulled up in front of the precinct. "Well, I still don't trust him." 

"Come on, partner. We'll have a cup of coffee, then see what the Captain has for us." 

"Wow, Bluestone, you really know how to cheer a girl up." 

"Detectives! Can we ask you a few questions?" The voice was male, with an Italian accent. They turned to see two people standing behind them, a man and a woman, reporters by the look of it. The man stuck a hand-held tape recorder in Elisa's face, and she pushed it away. 

The man was tall, with straight black hair, and deep black eyes. He had pale skin with sharply defined features, with most of his face shaded by a hat pulled down low. He wore a tan trenchcoat over a white dress shirt and brown slacks. 

His companion was a half head shorter than him, but still taller than Elisa. She also had pale skin, but had bright violet eyes, and long red hair held back with a pair of sunglasses. She wore blue jeans and a green vest over a white T-shirt, and had an expensive camera on a strap around her neck. 

Both of them gave Elisa an uneasy feeling. 

Bluestone grabbed Elisa's arm and pulled her up the remaining steps. "We're busy." The two detectives didn't look back as they entered the building. 

"That was eventful," the woman said. Her voice held a slight Romanian accent. 

"We'll get them sooner or later, Vanessa. It's only a matter of time." 

"We do have a great deal of that on our hands, Damon. Shall we try questioning Castaway, then?" 

Damon let out a small laugh. "That fanatical madman, there's no point. But we'll go by the rally anyway, maybe we can grab something to eat." 

Vanessa laughed as she and Damon left the precinct steps. 

*** 

Hudson took a deep breath. The crisp December air filled his lungs as he looked over the city. He walked along the edge of the building where he had stopped to rest, the snow crunching under his feet. 

There was a whoosh of air as Goliath landed a few feet away. 

"Resting, old friend?" 

"No, just enjoying the night. I should get out more often, I've almost forgotten what it feels like." 

Goliath took a moment to enjoy the view as well, until an alarm broke the silence. They both glided from the rooftop and headed towards the blaring sound. 

They saw that Lexington was already there, taking care of the robbers. The jewelry store window had been smashed and the thieves held bags filled with their loot. One of them swung a bag at Lex, but he ducked and tackled him. 

A dark blue van pulled up in front of the store as Goliath and Hudson touched down. Quarrymen piled out of the van and surrounded the three gargoyles, all armed with sledgehammers. 

Goliath charged and was able to take out three Quarrymen before they attacked. 

"Attack!" someone yelled. The Quarrymen rushed forward. Lexington jumped backwards to avoid a hammer blow. Hudson used his sword to disarm the first Quarrymen that came after him. Goliath threw another Quarrymen into a nearby wall. 

"Hey, hippie monsters!" 

Goliath turned towards the van. Standing on top was a Quarrymen. Kinda. 

The tall Hispanic man was wearing a Quarrymen uniform, but no mask. Instead, he wore a navy bandana around his head. His hammer was lying at his feet, and he had a rather large gun in his hands. 

"Adios, for I am Jose Bacio, and I will blow a hole in your ass." With that, he opened fire. 

*** 

Angela and Broadway sat in the library, quietly reading. Their radio headsets sat on a small end table, just close enough to hear if anyone tried to call in. As much as they tried, neither of them could concentrate on their books. Broadway sighed and put his book down. 

"I'm going to get a snack, would you like anything?" 

Angela looked up from her book. "No, thank you." After Broadway left, Angela felt another presence in the room. Her first thought was that Broadway had come back. 

"Broadway?" 

"No." 

Angela leapt up from her chair. She recognized the voice immediately. "Demona! What are you doing here?" 

Demona stepped out of the shadows to face her daughter. "I came to see you, my daughter." 

Angela relaxed, but something inside her was still suspicious of her mother. "You aren't welcome here, mother. If any of the others find you here they'll attack you." 

"Calm down, daughter. We both know that the only ones in the castle are you and Broadway, and I'd be long gone before you could call the others back with your radio. I only want to help you." 

Warning alarms were going off in her head, telling Angela to leave, get the others, but she so wanted to believe her mother. "Help with what?" It wouldn't hurt to hear her out, would it? 

"I understand the Brooklyn, Layne and Bronx are missing. I could help you find them." 

Angela became even more suspicious of Demona. "'How? And even more importantly, why? You hate both of them." 

"I want to help _you_, daughter. They're your friends, and I know how it feels to lose friends. I want to help you be happy." 

"Why don't I believe you? Maybe it's because you've lied to us, me, on so many occasions." 

Demona took a step back. She had never expected to hear something like that from Angela. Her daughter continued, "The most recent was Layne, after what you did to her, how could I forgive that. She never did anything to you." 

"You don't understand what was at stake, and as for not doing anything, I should tell you that she…" 

Broadway could be heard returning from the kitchen. He entered the library and saw Angela staring out the window, looking very distraught. "Angela, what's wrong?" 

"Oh, Broadway." Before she could explain, their radio's increased volume. 

"Broadway! Angela! Are you there?" 

Both gargoyles grabbed their headsets. "Lex, what's going on? Where are you?" 

"We were attacked by Quarrymen, and they've got us cornered." He gave them a quick explanation of their situation and where they were, then the radio went dead. Broadway and Angela hurried to the closest window. 

Demona waited in the shadows as they hurried to help their clan. 

*** 

Goliath, Lexington, and Hudson were hiding behind a dumpster as they were fired upon. 

"They're coming," Lex said as he finished talking to Broadway. 

"It'll take them at least ten minutes ta get here," Hudson said. "We canna hold them off that long." 

Only four Quarrymen were still standing, out of the original ten, but one of those four was Bacio. He laughed as he emptied round after round into the surrounding area. 

"Good thing he has terrible aim," Lex commented. 

Sirens could be heard in the distance, approaching quickly. 

"We'd better get outta here before the police get here," Hudson said. 

"Agreed," Goliath replied. "But how?" 

At that moment, the shooting stopped. There were several clicks, followed by a string of curses as Bacio checked his pockets. 

Hudson leapt in front of the dumpster. "Finally, a fair fight. Let's see how you do at hand to hand combat." 

"I will kill you, you hippie freak!" He dropped his gun and grabbed the hammer. Then he jumped down to the ground. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Jose Bacio, I will have my revenge!" 

Two of the other Quarrymen ran towards the old gargoyle, hammers charged and lifted over their shoulders. Goliath and Lexington pushed the dumpster they had been hiding behind and it rolled towards them. It hit the two men and pinned them against the wall. 

Bacio charged towards Hudson, screaming something about a buck fifty and Girl Scout cookies. Hudson lifted his sword to block the blow, imbedding the blade just under the head of the hammer. He threw the sword away and lifted up his insane attacker by the collar. 

"Now, lad, what was that ye were sayin'?" 

Before the frightened man could answer, Goliath called out, "Hudson, we have to go." 

Hudson dropped the man and followed Goliath and Lex up the side of the wall. They got to the rooftops just as the first police cars pulled up. Within a moment, Elisa's red Fairlane joined them. 

Elisa and Matt surveyed the damage, which wasn't as bad as they had feared. Elisa looked up to see her friends gliding away and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Why did it take so long for the units to get here?" Elisa demanded of the nearest uniformed officer. 

"The Quarrymen had these streets blocked off. Them claimed they had to quarantine the area. It took us awhile to get past, even with the SWAT team, but it seems like it was nothing more than a robbery." 

"This is getting out of hand," Matt said. "I wish the Task Force could do something about those Quarrymen." 

"Yes, Detective Bluestone," a voice to said from behind. "What is the Gargoyles Task Force going to do about these incidents?" 

They turned around to face the two reporters they had confronted on the precinct steps earlier this evening. 

Matt frowned. "They're out of our jurisdiction, unfortunately, and they have a lot of public support." There was a bright flash of light as the woman took their picture. 

"Who are you people anyway?" Elisa asked, blinking the spots out of her eyes. 

"I am Damon Salvatore, and this is my charming companion, Vanessa Vladink. We are reporters." He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. He gave Elisa the chills. 

"What are you doing here, this story shouldn't be out yet." 

"We were at the Quarrymen rally when the gargoyles were spotted. We followed them here to get the story first." 

"I see." Elisa didn't trust this guy at all, or his girlfriend. His handsome features and charming foreign accent didn't sway her. She knew evil when she saw it. 

"Well, Detectives," Damon said. "If you do not wish to answer our questions, I'm sure one of the Quarrymen will be more than happy to." 

Elisa grabbed a passing officer. "Baker, I've got statements to take, will you answer any questions these two have concerning tonight's activity. And _do not _let them near the prisoners." 

"Yes, Detective." Baker took one look at Damon and Elisa knew she had made the wrong choice. The tall brunette seemed to turn to mush under his gaze. 

"Hey, Morgan!" Elisa called out to her friend. He came over and quickly figured out what needed to be done. 

"Okay, you two, this area's being blocked off. You'll need to stay away. Baker, help Andrews with that tape." 

Damon turned to Vanessa. "I'm afraid we've outstayed our welcome." He put his arm around her and walked away as Baker put up tape where they had just walked. 

*** 

Goliath called Angela and Broadway down onto the roof. They were a good ways away from the crime scene by now and stopped to wait for the young couple before heading back to the castle. 

"Don't tell me it's over already," Broadway whined. 

"Aye, but maybe next time you can be th' one's ta get ambushed and we'll come to th' rescue." 

"At least we got out in one piece," Goliath replied. "Let's get back to the castle." 

Once they got back, Broadway and Angela went back to the library, Angela looked around the room, as if she expected someone to be there. 

"Is something wrong, Angela?" 

"No, nothing." She caped her wings, picked up her book, and sat down on the couch. "It's nothing…important." 

*** 

Chapter six 

Spirals index 


	6. Oh, My Goddess!

Chapter six: Oh, My Goddess! 

*** 

They were in a large room. Brooklyn and Layne sat on the floor while Bronx walked the perimeter. 

"Are they going to keep us here forever? Maybe they've forgotten about us." 

"I doubt it," Layne answered. "They seemed rather excited about our arrival. I don't think we're prisoners." 

"You mean they seemed excited about _your_ arrival, Goddess," Brooklyn smirked. Layne punched him in the arm and let out a small laugh. 

Before she could come up with a witty remark, the door opened. A female gargoyle, one they recognized from the group who had brought them here, entered the room. She had golden colored skin and backswept horns that curved over her head, holding back her brown, gold streaked hair. Her brown, feathered wings were cloaked over her slender figure, clad in a simple white dress. 

Bronx stopped and sniffed at her feet. 

"My name is Sylvia. Please come with me." She waited until Brooklyn and Layne stood up before leaving. The couple followed Sylvia, with Bronx following behind them. 

Sylvia opened a large wooden door, and told them to go inside. Layne and Brooklyn looked at each other before passing over the threshold. 

In front of them was a large, round table, around which sat several gargoyles, all older than either Layne or Brooklyn. Two other gargoyles stood near the door, apparently guarding it. At the head of the table sat a male gargoyle, looking about Goliath's age. He had dark blue skin and long black hair. He watched them as they walked into the room. 

"I am the leader of this clan, you may call me Lance. Please, sit." He gestured to the two empty seats in front of Brooklyn and Layne. 

Beside Lance was an older male, bald with fading gray skin and horns that curved inward. On the other side was a female of the same age. She had tan skin with fine lines around her eyes, her graying blonde hair was pulled back in a tight braid. 

Lance rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I'm sorry if we caused you any inconvenience, but this is very important to us." 

Layne nodded. Brooklyn crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm Brooklyn, second-in-command of our clan. We came here searching for a clan of gargoyles, and now that we've found you, we need to leave in order to contact our clan, and…" 

"No, she can't leave," a purple skinned female gasped. 

A blue male sitting next to her slammed his fist on the table. "She has to stay." 

Everyone began speaking at once. Layne could only make out a few phrases, but what she heard, she didn't like. She grabbed Brooklyn's hand. 

"We can't let them go." 

"She's our Goddess, we need her." 

"We've waited too long." 

Lance raised his hand and the group quieted down. "Brooklyn, you and the beast may leave whenever you wish. But, the Goddess must remain with us." 

Brooklyn shot to his feet, knocking his chair back. "No deal. Layne is a part of my clan. She's _my mate_." 

Layne stood as well, but calmly. "I'm sorry Lance, but I cannot stay here with you." 

"I was afraid you'd say that." 

The two gargoyles that had been guarding the door grabbed Layne. Brooklyn hit the nearest one in the face and he fell to the ground, blood streaming from his nose. The other, a green male, tightened his grip of Layne. Bronx leapt up, intending to clamp onto the green arm, but he moved away, and out the door, and Bronx ended up with a mouth full of wall. 

Brooklyn's eyes glowed white as he attacked. A tan fist came out of nowhere and straight into his line of sight. Brooklyn's head flew back, then he doubled over as something slammed into his stomach. Finally, his attacker hit him in the back of the neck, sending him to the floor. 

"That's enough! Charles, Ryan, take Brooklyn and his beast back to their room," Lance commanded. 

Ryan, the gray one Brooklyn had hit first, flung Brooklyn over his shoulder. Charles, the blue one who had slammed his fist one the table, managed to use a piece of rope tied around Bronx's neck as a leash, but it took him and two others to drag Bronx away. 

"You can't keep me from her," Brooklyn mumbled as he was carried from the room. 

"Amanda," Lance looked to the elderly female on his right, "Go get Crystal. She will be the Goddess' hand maiden." The tan female nodded and stood. 

*** 

Layne opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred. She knew what had happened; it felt exactly like before. They had drugged her. She remembered now. The green male, Terrence, that's what they had called him. He had carried her from the room, she remembered screaming, then feeling a pain in her arm. She moaned and sat up. 

The first thing she noticed was that she was wearing different clothes. Her shorts and halter-top were replaced by a white dress that wrapped around her and was fastened by a silver chain at her waist. 

The next thing she noticed was that she was on a bed. The bed was canopied and was closed off by a set of purple curtains. She pushed them aside and stepped out. 

She was in a lavishly furnished room. While the other rooms were dull, this one had paintings and bright tapestries on every wall. There was only one door, and one window that faced east. 

Layne was checking the window for a way out when the door opened. She turned, her eyes glowing slightly. 

The gargoyle jumped in surprise. "I'm sorry I startled you, Goddess," she said. 

Layne looked the female over. They were about the same age and height. She had white skin and hair, pulled back in a loose braid. What might have been mistaken for loose strands of hair were thin horns that fell like locks of hair down either side of her face. She wore a dark blue, high necked, sleeveless dress. She stared at Layne with pale blue eyes. 

"An albino," Layne whispered. 

"Excuse me, Goddess?" 

"Um, who are you?" 

The female put down the tray she had been carrying onto a table near the door. "My name is Crystal. I've been assigned as your handmaiden. And I can't tell you what an honor it is." 

Before she could continue on, Layne held up her hand. "Thank you, Crystal. Now tell me, where are my friends?" 

Crystal hesitated. "They are being held in their room in the opposite end of our home." 

"I want to see them." 

Crystal shrank back into the doorframe. "You can't do that." 

"What!" Layne screamed at her, her eyes burning crimson. Crystal opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak, tears forming in her eyes. 

"She said that you cannot do that," a male voice replied. Layne looked up and it took her a moment to recognize him as Eros, the one who had addressed them that first night, at the cliff. 

"Why not?" Layne demanded, approaching him. Eros stood well over six and a half feet, with honey tan skin over rippling muscles. His dirty blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and it had darker streaks. He wore dark brown pants, tied at the ankles. His browridges curved up at the ends, and his facial features were strong and handsome, although Layne was too angry to notice how attractive he was. 

Eros calmly looked down at her. "It was necessary to separate you for the time being. You will be reunited… eventually." 

By this time, Crystal had disappeared and Eros closed the door. 

"I'm sure you have many questions, Goddess." 

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" 

Eros looked at her in confusion. "You are our Goddess," he answered as if he thought everybody knew this. 

Layne ran her hands over her face. "Look, Eros, there has been a _huge_ misunderstanding. I'm not a goddess, well, technically, I am, but I'm not _your _Goddess. There has to be some mistake." 

"No mistake, you are the one." He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her over to one of the paintings on the wall. 

Layne gasped. 

It was her, at least it looked like her. The same skin coloring, same hair, same intense blue eyes, she even wore the same dress. Even the background of the portrait seemed to echo her personality. 

"This was done almost three hundred years ago, painted by one of our clan members from records about you, which are a thousand years older." 

"You've been here that long?" 

"Not always _here_, but yes. This establishment is only a hundred and fifty years old. Our clan has traveled much longer, meeting many clans, bringing some individuals into our clan." 

Layne was so transfixed by the painting she didn't notice Eros' hand move until it brushed against her wing joints, sending a tingle down her spine. 

She gasped and quickly moved away, retreating to a large chair. Eros came over and knelt beside her. 

"Is something the matter, my Goddess?" 

"No, but I'd rather be left alone right now. Maybe I'll see what Crystal brought me." 

Eros looked over his shoulder; Layne held her breath as she took in his handsome profile. "It's just soup." He looked back, his dark onyx eyes focusing on her. "Nothing that can't wait." 

He leaned forward, and Layne leaned backwards in response. His face was just an inch from hers. 

"I don't think you truly want to be alone, do you, my Goddess?" 

Layne could feel her heart beating louder. She gripped the arms of her chair and forced herself to swallow. "Yes, Eros, I want to be alone. Please, leave." 

Eros looked slightly irritated for a moment. Then he got up and went to the door. "As you wish, my Goddess. But I'll always be nearby if you charge your mind." He turned back to Layne with a smoldering look. 

When the door shut, Layne exhaled her breath. She loosened her grip on the armrests and sank into the chair, closing her eyes. 

"That was close," she said. 

"You're telling me." 

Layne sat up and open her eyes. She visually searched the room but could find no one. "Who's there?" 

A small figure appeared in front of her face. Layne pulled her head back and tried to focus. The female gargoyle was no more than six inches tall, with red skin and purple-streaked black hair. She wore a black, leather bikini type outfit and boots customized to her feet. She had two short horns and split-wings with one claw. 

"Who-who are you?" 

The gargoyle tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm Ruby, and I'm here to tell you that that was a very stupid thing you did just now." 

"Huh?" Layne stared in disbelief at the small gargoyle. 

"I'm talking about Eros. He just practically threw himself at you, and you threw him out! What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"What was I supposed to do? Jump into bed with him?" 

"Duh!" 

Layne grabbed the tiny devil. "Just who in the Summerland are you, anyway?" 

Ruby squirmed in Layne's grip. "I told you I'm Ruby." 

Layne slapped her other hand to her face. 

"You're only confusing her, Ruby." 

Layne peeked through her fingers to see another gargoyle sitting on her wrist next to Ruby. This one had pale blue skin and sky blue-streaked, lavender colored hair. She had feathered wings, sky blue on top, white on the bottom. She wore a lavender dress with a silver belt around her waist. 

"Oh, no," Layne moaned. 

The blue one looked up at Layne with bright blue eyes. "I'm Opal, I'm your conscience." 

Layne's eyes widened in realization. "My conscience? That means that she's…" 

"The bad one. Yep, we're the devil and angel of your mind." Opal smiled with lavender lips. 

Layne sat back in her chair. She let go of Ruby, who stood on one armrest while Opal took the other. 

"I don't believe this." 

"I don't believe you let that hunk out of here alive!" 

"Shut up Ruby, she did the right thing! She already has a mate, and they're deeply in love, something you'd know nothing about." 

"You mean Brooklyn?" Ruby burst out laughing. "They've never actually mated, Opal. It makes no difference if they're in love." 

"It makes all the difference!" Opal screamed back. 

Ruby put her hands on her hips. "Did you see that boy? They do _not _call him Eros for nothing. If it were me, I'd have thrown him to the floor and…" 

"I'm not you!" Layne screamed. She slumped back into the chair. "I do _not _need this right now." 

Opal gently touched Layne's shaking hand. "You're wrong, Jessondra, you do need us." 

Layne calmed down and laughed. "Jessondra. No one's called me that in years, not since I left California." 

"I'll call you Layne if you prefer," Opal said. "Layne, you need us to help you. _Something_ caused us to be here, because usually we don't leave your inner mind." 

Layne stood up and walked to the window. "No, I don't need your help. I love Brooklyn, and I need to get us all out of here before it's too late." 

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. You know how you felt when Eros touched you. You liked it." 

Layne felt her cheeks burned, but luckily, she was facing the window. "Makes no difference. I have to follow my heart, not _your _hormones." 

Ruby clutched at her chest. "Good one. But think about it. I'm a part of you, and if _I _want Eros, that means that a part of you wants him. Wants him bad, so bad you can taste it, so bad you're ready to…" 

"That's enough!" Layne snapped. "Opal, you, obviously, are my better half." 

"Hey!" Ruby protested. 

"What's your advice?" 

"My advice, is that you follow your heart. If I know, then deep down, so do you. I'm a part of you after all." 

"So is she." Layne pointed to Ruby, who was playing with the spade tip of her tail. Layne sighed, "I'm doomed." 

*** 

Lance walked down the hallway. The clan had just awakened and there was a lot to do. A younger gargoyle entered the hallway just a few yards away, took one look at Lance, and turned back to where he came from. 

"Brother, wait!" 

The gargoyle stopped reluctantly and turned towards his leader. "Hey, Lance. What do ya want?" 

"Kevin, is that any way to talk to your older brother, or your leader for that matter?" 

Kevin scratched the side of his beak. "Look, I've got somewhere to go." 

Lance sighed. "Kevin, you cannot keep avoiding this. You are the second-in-command of this clan, and I'm trying to help you gain experience for when you have to become leader." 

"Well, I never asked to be your second-in-command, or your brother for that matter," Kevin snapped. He turned and hurried down the hall before his brother could say anything else. 

*** 

Amanda met Lance just outside the meeting room. 

"Will Kevin be joining us this evening?" she asked as she took her seat beside Lance. 

"I'm afraid not. I tried to remind him earlier, but he dismissed my advice." 

Another elder slid into his seat beside Lance. "If you ask me, you should make my son second-in-command." 

Amanda frowned. "I always thought my son would make a better choice." 

Lance shook his head. "No, Eros has a more important duty at the moment, and Ryan, well, he's too busy trying to impress his rookery sisters. I'll talk to my brother. Right now, we have to deal with the Goddess and her companions, especially her companions." 

"I think you should kill them," the gray male suggested. 

"Duran! I'm shocked. No matter who they are, we cannot just kill them." 

"I agree with Amanda. We can't kill them, they're friends of the Goddess and I don't want to face her anger if she finds out." Lance scratched his ear. 

"Then what do we do?" Duran asked. 

Lance remained silent as the rest of the council members entered the room and took their seats. 

*** 

Brooklyn pulled at the door again. It was locked, still. It had been locked since they had been thrown in here the other night. He was going crazy in here. He needed to get out, to find out what they had done to Layne. 

Bronx sat in the corner and watched as Brooklyn paced. His ears perked up. Soon, Brooklyn heard footsteps approaching. They heard keys, and the sound of the lock. The door was pushed open and the two gargoyles that had brought them here stood in the entrance. 

Charles had blue skin and short golden colored hair. He was built like Brooklyn, but taller. He had very human looking features, and five small horns above his forehead. 

Ryan had gray skin and two horns that curved back over his long black hair. He was shorter, but much more muscular that Charles. 

"What do you want?" Brooklyn asked. 

Charles tossed him an olive colored duffel bag. "This should be enough to get you back to your home." 

"You…you're letting us go?" 

"Yes," Ryan answered. "We're going to escort you to the edge of our property, then you two will have to find your own way." 

"You _two_? What about Layne? We aren't leaving without her." 

"You have no choice. It's been decided by the council. Don't make us force you." 

Brooklyn remembered his last encounter with them and decided to cooperate. For the time being. 

"Come on, Bronx." He tossed the bag over his shoulder as Bronx stretched and walked to his side. 

"Let's go home." 

*** 

Layne stood at her window. She was worried about Brooklyn and Bronx. She hadn't seen them since they were separated, and none of the others would tell her anything. 

"Goddess?" 

Layne looked over her shoulder at Crystal. "Yes, what is it?" 

Crystal swallowed. She was nervous, and that meant bad news. "Your companions have been released." 

Layne smiled, and grabbed Crystal by the shoulders. "That's wonderful. When can I see them?" 

There was another swallow. "They've been sent home. They're being escorted away from the compound." 

Layne let her go and turned back to the window. 

"They were sent with food and supplies. It was the council's decision that…" 

"Shut up!" Layne spun around and snapped at her handmaiden. She grabbed Crystal's arm and threw her out of the room. 

*** 

Brooklyn and Bronx reluctantly followed their two guides. Brooklyn tried to remember the path, so he could return. And he _would_ return, for Layne. He'd be damned if he let them keep him away from her. 

For some reason, he turned around. From the outside, the place he had just left looked like nothing more than an old log cabin next to a large tree. 

He was surprised to see Layne watching him from one of the windows in the cabin. She stared down at him, but he couldn't make out the emotions on her face. 

A dark figure appeared behind her and the curtains fell over the window. 

Brooklyn turned back, slightly depressed and hurt. Bronx nudged his hand and Brooklyn scratched behind his ear. 

*** 

Layne was still standing at her window when they brought Brooklyn out. She watched her love walk away from her. He looked like he was going to his own execution. 

"Oh, Brooklyn." 

As if he had heard her, he turned around and looked right back at her. 

"Nothing is going to keep us apart, beloved. I swear, I'll find a way back to you," she whispered. 

The room darkened as the curtains blocked her view. She turned around and found herself in the strong embrace of two powerful arms. 

"My Goddess, is something wrong?" Eros' smooth voice made her look up at his face. He saw the tears streaming down her face. 

"Why are they leaving? You know that I'll follow them. You can't keep me here, especially now that my friends are gone." 

Eros touched her cheek, pushing her hair to the side. "We won't let you go, _I _won't let you go." He tilted her head upward. 

"Eros, I'm not in the mood to reject you right now. Can you come back later so I can do it properly?" 

Eros narrowed his eyes. "Why do you deny us?" 

"Because there is no us! I love Brooklyn!" As hard as she tried, Layne could not break free of his grip. She threw her head back and it slammed against the wall. 

The next thing she knew, she was lying in her bed, with Eros sitting next to her. 

"What happened?" 

Eros was holding her hands. "I never meant to hurt you. Are you alright?" 

Layne sat up. "My head is killing me." She was silent for several seconds. "They're really gone, aren't they?" 

"They've reached the edge of the Barrens by now. Charles and Ryan already returned. There's nothing you can do, so why don't you just forget them. Forget _him_." 

"I can't." 

Eros pressed his forehead to hers. Startled, Layne looked up into his eyes. The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. It burned her very core. 

"Let me help you." 

For once, Layne did not pull away. She didn't pull away when his lips touched hers. She didn't pull away when he pulled her closer. And she didn't pull away when he laid her back down. 

*** 

Chapter seven 

Spirals index 


	7. Libra's Stone

Spirals

Chapter seven: Libra's stone

***

Author's Note: There are two versions of chapter seven. Back when I first wrote this (geez, was it really years ago?) I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take this in, so I wrote both and let my readers decide. Which version is "real" will be revealed in chapter nine.

***

Layne stared up at the deep violet canopy of her bed. She was alone now, in every sense of the word. Eros had just left, but he'd be back, she knew that.

But Brooklyn…

Her stomach twisted as she thought of him. She recalled her last memories of him, walking away from her, the look on his face. It was killing her, thinking of him like that.

She closed her eyes and remembered what Eros had said before he left. "I'll never leave you, my Goddess," he'd whispered in her ear.

She never felt the warm tears fall down the sides of her face. _Why does my life have to be so difficult?_ She wondered. 

Suddenly, she sat straight up and got out of the bed. She re-wrapped her dress and clipped the chain belt. She walked to the window and gripped the sill.

"What are you going to do?"

Layne didn't have to look to know that Opal was standing on her shoulder, and that Ruby was on the other.

"I'm trying to make a decision. Tomorrow night, I'll either be in Brooklyn's arms, or Eros'."

"I vote Eros," Ruby chirped.

"Shut up, she's choosing Brooklyn!" Opal shot back.

Layne watched the eastern sky lighten. She stared out the window, which she knew was bolted shut, at the sunrise. She lifted her right hand and touched the glass. She scratched symbols into the transparent surface with her talons.

Her tiny advisors watched on with interest.

"What the hell?" Ruby murmured as the sun's ray poured into the room.

***

"Crystal, wait!"

The albino stopped and turned to see Eros walking towards her. "Yes, Eros?"

"I was just curious, but after you told the Goddess that her friends had left, did you speak with her again?"

Crystal shook her head slowly, unsure of what he meant. "No, but I heard that _you_ went to see her afterwards. Has she calmed down?"

Eros smiled. "I think I managed to settle her down. Is that for her?" He pointed down to the tray Crystal was holding.

"Of course. I cannot ignore my duties, even if…" her grip tightened on the tray.

Eros reached out to steady the tray. "I'll speak to her about her taking her anger out on you. I'll see if I can't deflect some of it for you," he smiled at her.

They continued down the hall to the Goddess' room. Eros nodded to the guard and he unlocked the door. Eros went in, followed by Crystal.

Eros quickly scanned the room. "She's gone!" he cried.

The tray and bowl clattered to the ground as Crystals' hands shot up to cover her mouth.

***

Brooklyn roared as he burst free from his stone prison. He looked around, half expecting to still be in his prison cell. All he saw was the warehouse he hadn't seen in almost a week. Bronx shuffled over and scratched at one of the crates.

"Okay, boy, I'll get you something to eat. That stuff Charles gave us wasn't that good." Brooklyn climbed up the stairs to the top floor, where the office was. He opened the refrigerator, tossed a steak to Bronx, and gabbed himself a leftover drumstick.

He sat down on the old couch and stared at the phone. He should call them. Last night, he got in too late to reach the phone. Now, it was right in front of him, and he still couldn't do it. How could he tell the clan the Layne was gone? He could hardly believe it himself.

But he had to do it. As he reached for the phone there was a crash downstairs.

"Someone's breaking in," he told Bronx, who was already out the door. Brooklyn was halfway down the stairs when he saw the intruder. He stopped in his tracks.

There, propping herself up on a crate, was Layne.

"Layne!" Brooklyn leapt over the railing to the ground. He ran and gathered Layne up in his arms. "Oh, my love, I thought I'd never see you again." His voice was choked up by tears that refused to be held back.

Layne was limp in his arms. "You have no idea how much I missed being in your arms." She buried her face in his neck, her tears falling onto his skin.

Brooklyn was frightened by her lack of strength. He sat down on the floor and cradled her in his lap. "What happened? You're so weak."

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I just didn't get any sleep."

"'Didn't get any sleep'? What? How?" Layne silenced him by putting her fingers over his lips.

"I'll tell you about it later," she yawned. "Right now, I just need to rest. That spell took a lot out of me." She closed her eyes and Brooklyn soon realized that she was asleep. He picked her up and took her up to the office, so she could be more comfortable.

Brooklyn couldn't take his eyes off her, even as he reached for the telephone.

***

Lex sat at his computer, trying to find anything useful on the recent Quarrymen activity. His hour-long search came up fruitless.

The phone beside him rang, and he picked it up. "Hello."

__

"Lex?"

Lexington nearly dropped the phone. "Brooklyn? Brook, is that you? Where've you been?"

__

"Slow down. Yes, it's me. Really. And I've been in New Jersey. Is Goliath there?"

"No, he's over at Elisa's. We haven't heard from you in a week! What happened to you?"

__

"Look, Lex, it's a long story. Right now, I…just want to come home. Can you transfer me to Xanatos' office?"

"Yeah, I'll patch you through, but I expect the whole story when you get home. Hold on." Lex pushed a couple buttons on the phone set.

__

"David Xanatos speaking."

"Xanatos, it's Lex. Brooklyn's on line two."

__

"Thank you." David pushed the flashing button. "Brooklyn?"

__

"Hello Xanatos. Could you make arrangements for us to come back."

"Of course, immediately. Did you find what you were looking for?"

__

"I'd rather keep that until I can tell everyone at once, it's a long story."

"Are you all right?"

Brooklyn looked over at Layne, who was still sleeping. "I will be. How soon can you get us out of here?"

__

"Fox'll be there later tonight, she has to put Alex to bed first."

"Thanks, Xanatos."

__

"Don't mention it."

"Right, bye." Brooklyn hung up the phone. He looked at Bronx, who had returned to his meal sometime during the conversation, then at Layne. He wondered what had happened to her, and how exactly she had escaped.

Layne stirred and turned her head towards him. "How long was I out?"

"Only about fifteen, twenty minutes." As Layne sat up, Brooklyn walked over and sat beside her. "Where'd you get the dress?"

Layne looked down at her dress, now tattered and stained. "Aww, and I really liked this one, too. I guess I'll have to change," she said, smiling at her beloved. He began to help her out of the dress.

"I called the castle, and Xanatos is going to send Fox to pick us up as soon as she can get away. Of course, it's going to take a few hours."

Layne slid into his lap and kissed him passionately. Bronx lifted his head up, took one look at the couple on the couch, picked up his steak and left the room. Layne giggled as she watched him go.

"Now what do ya think got into him?" Layne joked.

"I'll tell you… as soon as I catch… my breath," Brooklyn replied. Layne chuckled as Brooklyn pulled her closer.

***

The helicopter set down on the warehouse roof. Fox stepped out under the slowing blades and looked around. "Where are they?" She went downstairs to the office. Bronx met her halfway.

"Hey, boy. Where are the others? Are they ready?"

The beast looked towards the office door and whined. Fox shrugged and went to knock. The door opened and Fox peeked in.

"Oh, hey, Fox," Layne greeted as she caught sight of the redhead. She put a silver chain into one of the pockets of her bag. She was dressed in a black skirt, cut to mid-thigh, and a violet shirt tied in front, with loose sleeves cuffed at the wrist. Her hair was pulled back with a black hair band.

"Hey, yourself. I like the new look. Where's Brook?"

Layne pointed to the couch behind Fox. Brooklyn was sleeping, his wings wrapped around himself.

Fox chuckled. "Looks like he had a good time."

"We both did," Layne answered, smirking. "I almost don't have the heart to wake him. He looks so innocent."

"As opposed to an hour ago," Fox grinned.

Layne burst out laughing. Mostly because Fox's statement was true!

Brooklyn twisted in his sleep. "Mind keeping it down, Layne."

Layne walked over and kissed him on the forehead. "Our ride's here."

"What!" Brooklyn jumped up, and ended up falling off the couch. He got tangled up in his wings, and the two women doubled over with laughter.

Layne picked up Brooklyn's clothing and tossed it to him. "We'll be outside, Grace," she chuckled. She grabbed her bag and headed out with Fox.

***

Bronx wagged his tail and barked as Brooklyn approached the aircraft. He had his bag flung over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go."

Fox clicked her tongue. "Anxious to get back? I thought you two would want an extended honeymoon."

"Let's just say that we didn't get to spend as much time together as we wanted. I want to get out of here as soon as possible, before anything else happens."

Fox looked at Layne for clarity. She shook her head. "We'll tell you along with everyone else."

Fox shrugged and got into her seat. "Buckle up, here we go!"

The helicopter lifted off the ground. As they passed over the Pine Barrens, Brooklyn squeezed Layne's hand. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed.

***

"There they are!" Lexington pointed at the approaching silhouette. They stayed at a safe distance until the doors opened. Bronx jumped out and bowled into Lex. He slobbered all over the small gargoyle before jumping up on Hudson.

Brooklyn and Layne brought their bags out with them and gestured for the others to wait until they were out from under the spinning blades. Broadway and Lex enthusiastically greeted Brooklyn, while Angela hugged Layne.

"We missed you so much!" Angela smiled. "What's with the new clothes?"

Layne gave her a tired smile. "It's a long story."

"It's good to have you back," Goliath said.

"Aye," Hudson agreed. "Come now, Broadway's prepared a meal in honor of your return. Ye can tell us your story over dinner."

***

Broadway had really out done himself this time. The table was full of delicious foods. He must have started cooking when he first heard they were coming home. The entire clan sat around the table. David and Fox, and even Owen join them, and Elisa and Matt, who'd just gotten off duty.

"Well," Elisa started, "Tell us about your trip."

"Yeah," Lex chimed in. "Did you meet any other gargoyles?"

Brooklyn looked up from his half-eaten helping and glanced at Layne. She set down her spoon. "For the first four days, we went through the Barrens, finding nothing, as you know. Then _they_ found us."

They went on to tell about the hunting party that had found them, and the clan who believed Layne was their Goddess in corporeal form. They talked about being separated, about being held against their will, and finally, their escape. Brooklyn complained about the lousy food and Layne neglected to mention Eros.

"Then they let me go. I thought I'd never see Layne again."

"I knew they would never let me leave, so I cast a spell that helped me escape. It kept me awake after the sun came up, and another got me outside," she lied. She hoped no one realized, and everyone seemed to buy the story.

Owen looked surprised. "That's a very difficult spell, and one I haven't taught you yet."

Layne blushed and shrugged. "I improvised. You tend to do that a lot in Witchcraft, so I just applied what I had learned. Anyway, I don't suggest opening communication with this clan. It could be…awkward."

Goliath nodded. "I agree, it's better to leave them be, and just be content with the fact they survived."

***

Lance called the Council for an emergency meeting. He came in, dragging Kevin by the ear and deposited his little brother in an empty seat. Eros and Crystal, although they were not members of council, were also present.

"First of all, I want to know how she got out!"

"She's a divine being," Amanda said. "We were fools to think we could hold her!"

"Then why didn't she leave earlier?" Duran argued. "Or allow herself to be captured in the first place?"

"Perhaps because of her friends," Crystal said softly. Suddenly, all eyes were on her and her cheeks flushed pink.

"What about her friends? Didn't we appease her by letting them go?" Lance asked.

"Well, um, she always seemed concerned about them. And she did leave right after they were released."

"She's got a point," Charles said.

Lance continued to stare at Crystal. "Crystal, you know the Goddess well, don't you?"

"Um, no, not really."

"But you know her better than the rest of us. You were her handmaiden. I want you to bring her back."

Crystal opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Eros spoke up. "I also spent a great deal of time with the Goddess, as you know, Leader. I'd like to be the one to go."

Lance thought this over. They were both dedicated, but Crystal seemed too meek, and Eros obviously had ulterior motives. "Kevin, you go with them."

"What!" All three young gargoyles exclaimed.

***

Layne placed her books back with the others. She picked up her bag and was about to put it in the closet when something metal fell out and hit the floor. She absently tossed the bag into the corner and picked up the delicate silver chain.

She had been staring at it silently for close to five minutes when Brooklyn put his hand on her shoulder. "A souvenir?"

"Yeah, I mean, it seemed a waste to leave it behind." She walked over and placed it in her jewelry chest. She pulled out a necklace, a silver pentacle on a black cord. She pulled it over her head and turned back to Brooklyn.

"What do ya think?"

He took hold of the pentacle. "It suits you. You know, I don't think I've seen you wear one of those. Except for the tattoo."

Layne laughed. "I'm surprised that thing made it through my transformation. But I always wore a necklace, it was just under my shirt."

"Well, that explains it, I never got that far until tonight." He let go of the necklace and took hold of her hands. "Why did you stop painting your nails?"

"When I realized that climbing up walls ruins my manicure. Why all the questions all the sudden?"

Brooklyn smiled. "All the sudden, I'm seeing you in a whole new light. I came very close to losing you, and I had never felt so lost in my life."

"Brooklyn, I love you, and I always will. Never doubt that.


	8. Aries' Stone

Spirals

Chapter 7b: Aries' stone 

***

Author's Note: There are two versions of chapter seven. Back when I first wrote this (geez, was it really years ago?) I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take this in, so I wrote both and let my readers decide. Which version is "real" will be revealed in chapter nine.

***

Layne stared up at the deep violet canopy of her bed. She was alone now, in every sense of the word. Eros had just left, but he'd be back, she knew that.

But Brooklyn…

Her stomach twisted as she thought of him. She recalled her last memories of him, walking away from her, the look on his face. It was killing her thinking of him like that.

She closed her eyes and remembered what Eros had said before he left. "I'll never leave you, my Goddess," he'd whispered in her ear.

She never felt the warm tears fall down the sides of her face. Why does my life have to be so difficult? She wondered. 

Suddenly, she sat straight up and got out of the bed. She re-wrapped her dress and clipped the chain belt. She walked to the window and gripped the sill.

"What are you going to do?"

Layne didn't have to look to know that Opal was standing on her shoulder, and that Ruby was on the other.

"I'm trying to make a decision. Tomorrow night, I'll either be in Brooklyn's arms, or Eros'."

"I vote Eros," Ruby chirped.

"Shut up, she's choosing Brooklyn!" Opal shot back.

Layne watched the eastern sky lighten. She stared out the window, which she knew was bolted shut, at the sunrise. She lifted her right hand and touched the glass. She scratched symbols into the transparent surface with her talons.

Her tiny advisors watched on with interest.

"What the hell?" Ruby murmured as the sun's ray poured into the room.

***

"Crystal, wait!"

The albino stopped and turned to see Eros walking towards her. "Yes, Eros?"

"I was just curious, but after you told the Goddess that her friends had left, did you speak with her again?"

Crystal shook her head slowly, unsure of what he meant. "No, but I heard that _you_ went to see her afterwards. Has she calmed down?"

Eros smiled. "I think I managed to settle her down. Is that for her?" He pointed down to the tray Crystal was holding.

"Of course. I cannot ignore my duties, even if…" her grip tightened on the tray.

Eros reached out to steady the tray. "I'll speak to her about her taking her anger out on you. I'll see if I can't deflect some of it for you," he smiled at her.

They continued down the hall to the Goddess' room. Eros nodded to the guard and he unlocked the door. Eros went in, followed by Crystal.

"Good evening, my Goddess," Eros greeted.

Layne turned from the window with a slight smile. "Good evening Eros, Crystal."

At least she's not upset, Crystal thought, but she seemed to be in a strange mood. Eros went over and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm glad you decided to stay with us, my Goddess." He glanced over at the window. "What's that?"

"Nothing," she said. Except my destiny, she added silently. The spell was supposed to show her the right choice. She looked into Eros' eyes and her smile widened.

***

Brooklyn roared as he burst free from his stone prison. He looked around, half expecting to still be in his prison cell. All he saw was the warehouse he hadn't seen in almost a week. Bronx shuffled over and scratched at one of the crates.

"Okay, boy, I'll get you something to eat. That stuff Charles gave us wasn't that good." Brooklyn climbed up the stairs to the second floor, where the office was. He opened the refrigerator, tossed a steak to Bronx, and gabbed himself a leftover drumstick.

He sat down on the old couch and stared at the phone. He should call them. Last night, he got in too late to reach the phone. Now, it was right in front of him, and he still couldn't do it. How could he tell the clan the Layne was gone? He could hardly believe it himself.

But he had to do it. As he reached for the phone there was a crash downstairs.

"Someone's breaking in," he told Bronx, who was already out the door. Brooklyn was halfway down the stairs when he stopped in his tracks.

There was no one. "It's just a crate that fell," he sighed. He turned around and went back upstairs. He picked up the phone and punched in the number of the clan's private line.

***

Lex sat at his computer, trying to find anything useful on the recent Quarrymen activity. His hour-long search came up fruitless.

The phone beside him rang, and he picked it up. "Hello."

__

"Lex?"

Lexington nearly dropped the phone. "Brooklyn? Brook, is that you? Where've you been?"

__

"Slow down. Yes, it's me. Really. And I've been in New Jersey. Is Goliath there?"

"No, he's over at Elisa's. We haven't heard from you in a week! What happened to you?"

__

"Look, Lex, it's a long story. Right now, I…just want to come home. Can you transfer me to Xanatos' office?"

"Yeah, I'll patch you through, but I expect the whole story when you get home. Hold on." Lex pushed a couple buttons on the phone set.

__

"David Xanatos speaking."

"Xanatos, it's Lex. Brooklyn's on line two."

__

"Thank you." David pushed the flashing button. "Brooklyn?"

__

"Hello Xanatos. Could you make arrangements for us to come back."

"Of course, immediately. Did you find what you were looking for?"

__

"I'd rather keep that until I can tell everyone at once, it's a long story."

"Are you alright?" David asked. There was a tired tone in Brooklyn's voice.

__

"I don't know. How soon can you get us out of here?"

"Fox'll be there later tonight, she has to put Alex to bed first."

__

"Thanks, Xanatos."

"Don't mention it."

"Right, bye." Brooklyn hung up the phone. He looked at Bronx, who had returned to his meal sometime during the conversation. He wondered what had happened to Layne, and if he would ever see her again. Pushing those depressing thoughts out of his head, he picked up his bag and began cleaning up.

***

The helicopter set down on the warehouse roof. Fox stepped out under the slowing blades and looked around. Bronx and Brooklyn were sitting on the edge of the building.

"Where's Layne?"

Brooklyn remained silent as he climbed into the aircraft with his and Layne's bags.

"Brooklyn? Where is she?"

"Let's just go home, Fox. I'll tell you and the clan at the same time."

Fox frowned, but climbed in anyway. "Alright, let's go home."

***

"There they are!" Lexington pointed at the approaching silhouette. They stayed at a safe distance until the doors opened. Bronx jumped out and bowled into Lex. He slobbered all over the small gargoyle before jumping up on Hudson.

Brooklyn brought the bags out with him and gestured for the others to wait until he was out from under the spinning blades. Broadway and Lex enthusiastically greeted Brooklyn.

"Where's Layne?" Angela asked. 

"It's a long story," Brooklyn sighed. "I'll fill you in over a decent meal."

***

Broadway had really out done himself this time. The table was full of delicious foods. He must have started cooking when he first heard they were coming home. The entire clan sat around the table. David and Fox, and even Owen join them, and Elisa and Matt, who'd just gotten off duty.

"Well," Elisa started, "Tell us."

"Did you meet any other gargoyles?" Lex asked.

Brooklyn looked up from his half-eaten helping. "For the first four days, we went through the Barrens, finding nothing, as you know. Then _they_ found us."

He went on to tell about the hunting party that had found them, and the clan who believed Layne was their Goddess in corporeal form. He talked about being separated, about being held against his will, and finally, his escape. 

"Then they let me go. Layne couldn't get away."

"Then we'll go rescue her," Goliath said.

"It's not that simple, Goliath. There's at least forty in their clan. We'll never get to her, they'd kill us first. We can only hope that she finds a way back to us."

"That doesn't sound like the Brooklyn I know!" Hudson shouted.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to leave her there! I had no choice, they weren't letting me stay!"

Goliath gave Hudson a worried glance, then looked at his second. "We understand, but you're not alone in your loss. We were all fond of Layne, and we wish there was something we could do."

Xanatos stroked his beard. "Maybe I can come up with something."

"You would do that?" Brooklyn looked at him.

"I feel guilty, like it's my fault. If I hadn't suggested you go there…well, I'll do my best to help get her back."

***

Layne sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't even look up when Eros entered the room.

"You are now allowed out of this room," he told her. When he got no response he knelt down to her eye level. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. He pulled a silver necklace out of his belt.

"I thought you might want to have this back."

Layne absently took the pentacle charm.

"I've seen that design before," Eros said. "On your hip."

Layne didn't move. Eros frowned. "Please say something, my Goddess. If something is wrong, I'll make it right. I live only for you, and I only want you to be happy."

Layne let the talisman slip to the floor. She looked up at Eros with clear eyes. She reached out and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I know, Eros. Nothing's wrong, now that you're here."

***

Brooklyn finished unpacking his stuff, then took Layne's bag to her room. He put all her things away, then went through everything in the room.

When Angela came to check on him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding one of Layne's necklaces.

"Brooklyn, are you going to be all right?" She sat down beside him.

"I don't know, Angela. I can't believe she's really gone. I thought we'd always be together. Forever."

He showed her the necklace. "It's a pentacle," he told her. "It's a symbol of her faith. She always wore one under her shirt." He laughed, "And she had one tattooed on her hip."

He put the black cord around his neck, the silver charm rested at mid-chest. He started to cry.

Angela could think of nothing to say, so she simply put her arms around him and tried to provide a little comfort.


	9. By The Light of Day

Spirals

Chapter Eight: By The Light of Day

***

Xanatos watched from his office as the gargoyles turned to stone for the day. Last night had been very eventful, and they all deserved the rest. Unfortunately, David did not have that luxury. He stood up and walked out of his office.

He checked in with Owen, but his fae-turned-human assistant was busy with paperwork. He looked tired in David's opinion. Perhaps I should get him an assistant, he thought to himself.

He ran into Fox on his way to the nursery.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning David," Fox yawned. "I've been up all night. We keep the strangest hours." 

"Would you prefer a normal life?" David asked, arching one eyebrow.

Fox chuckled. "I've forgotten what _normal_ was like." She looked at her husband. "Why aren't you tired?"

"Oh," he replied, waving his hand nonchalantly, "I slept while you were gone."

Fox smacked him in the stomach. "Well, it's my turn now, so tell Owen to keep an ear out for Alex."

David frowned. "I'll do it. I'm worried he's working too hard. Do you think I should get him an assistant?"

Fox creased her brow in thought, then yawned. "Who would you get? I mean, you couldn't get just anyone, with the gargoyles, and other things that happen around here."

David put his arm around his wife's waist. "Let me deal with that. You just get some sleep, you look terrible."

Fox shot her husband a tired glare before retreating to their bedroom.

***

David was reviewing old files to see if anyone could fit the position of Owen's assistant. He found no one. Then, something caught his eye. An old resume, from a woman who had been accepted but never replied. He read it over silently.

Jessondra Laine, twenty-two, a very impressive list of credentials that included Nightstone Unlimited.

"Why does that seem so familiar?" he murmured. Curious, David went through the system until he found a picture. He stared at the familiar picture for two minutes before it hit him. He sat back in his chair and smiled.

At that moment, muffled cries came through the baby monitor. David had borrowed it from Owen for the day. He walked quickly to the nursery where his son was on the verge of waking up. He brought Alexander back to the office with him.

He pushed all the papers and pointy objects out of the baby's reach. "Alex, look," he pointed to the monitor. "Who is that?"

He had never expected Alex to recognize her, but the baby gurgled for a moment, then answered, "Lay!"

Xanatos looked surprised, then smiled. "Smart boy. Yes, that's Layne. Now, let's see," he tapped on the keyboard as Alex amused himself with a spherical paperweight.

***

Fox knocked on Owen's office door.

"Come in."

She approached the desk and frowned at all the paper work. "David's right, you do need an assistant."

Owen looked up at her. "I assure you, Mrs. Xanatos, I do not need an assistant. I'm perfectly capable of handling my workload."

"And what about Alex? After work, you teach him, plus you're working with Layne."

Owen sighed. "Mrs. Xanatos, I appreciate your concern, but I do not need an assistant. If the workload gets to be too much, I'll simply filter more through the lower levels like I always do. I only have this much because we are in the middle of a very important business contract."

"Alright then. I guess I'll just go check on Alex then."

When she got to the nursery, it was empty. For a moment, a rush of maternal panic went through her. She hurried down to David's office. She opened the door and sighed in relief. She smiled as she saw Alex playing with the carpet, while his father was slumped over the desk, asleep.

The red-haired baby raised his arms toward his mother. "Ma ma!"

"And how is my big guy, huh? What were you and daddy up to?" She scooped up her son.

"Help Lay," Alex gurgled.

"What was that Alex?"

"Daddy help Lay!" he repeated.

Fox just chuckled. "Well then, we'd better let him rest. He must be very tired, he looks terrible," she smirked.

As they headed for the kitchen, Alex babbled. "I help too."

"We'll see," Fox told him.

***

Later that day, David took a walk to clear his head. He walked along the parapets where the gargoyles slept. He envied them at times, although he never voiced it. They got a full day's sleep, no matter what. Sometimes he wished he could do that, but his life was much too full and busy.

"Excuse me, sir."

David turned towards Owen, who had suddenly appeared behind him. "Yes, Owen?"

"Mrs. Xanatos informed me that you plan to find me an assistant."

"That's not exactly what I said, but I just thought…"

Owen held up his good hand. "You had good intentions sir, but I have no need or desire for an assistant. One may cause more problems then it solves."

"Of course, Owen. It was only a passing thought to begin with. Consider it forgotten. Though if you do find yourself overworked, feel free to complain, in a civilized manner, of course."

"Thank you, sir." Owen left David on the tower. He looked over the city. Not too long ago he would have seen a city he sought to control. Now it was simply a city, his home, where he would raise his family. Goliath was right; a child does change a person.

He watched the sun go down, and noticed cracks on Goliath's statue out of the corner of his eye. He pulled his coat closer as the stone chips flew in every direction.

"Good evening, Goliath," David greeted without turning to face the lavender giant.

"Xanatos. To what do we owe the visit?"

David turned towards the stairwell. "I was just out for a breath of fresh air." He disappeared down the stairs and Goliath stared after him. He would never understand that man, he decided. A soft cough turned his attention to Angela who had come up to see him.

"Are we patrolling tonight, Father?" his daughter asked.

"No," Goliath rumbled. "I think we need to rest after last night."

***

Damon propped his feet up on his desk. This week had been very eventful, concerning their plan, anyway. Vanessa strolled in, holding a manila folder.

"What have you got for me, sweetheart?"

"Xanatos sent another chopper down to New Jersey. What did our friends there say?"

Damon sighed. "If there were any gargoyle sightings, they would have been dismissed as the Jersey Devil. But he must have brought them back, and if he did, it meant they found nothing worth while."

"Can we begin, then?" Vanessa asked eagerly.

"Not yet, not without the signal."

"What's the signal?"

Damon shrugged.

Vanessa threw her arms into the air. "You don't even know what we're suppose to be looking for!"

"We'll know it when it happens," he assured her,

"I don't like it, why don't we just attack them now?"

"Because, my dear, that's not the plan."

Vanessa clenched her fists. "This _plan_ better go into motion soon. I'm losing patience very quickly."

Damon simply chuckled and pulled his hat down over his eyes. Before a minute had passed, the telephone rang. Vanessa picked it up.

"The Daily Tattler, Damon Salvatore's office. Who is calling?" Her smile widened. "Good afternoon LaCroix."

She handed the receiver to Damon. "It's Lucien."

***

Matt glared at Elisa as she walked into the room.

"Hiya partner. You owe me, I had to cover for you with Chavez. Again."

"Fine, just put it on my tab." She grabbed a paper cup and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, partner, you okay? Is everything alright at the castle?"

"I don't know, Matt. I'm just worried. Between what happened in New Jersey, the Quarryman, and everything, it's just getting more dangerous."

Matt shushed her. "Keep it down, Elisa, you want someone to hear? Look, I'm not crazy about it either, but there's nothing we can do. I'm trying to redirect the Task Force and I'm even calling in a few favors. Don't worry, we'll get through this, we always do."

Elisa forced a smile, then it fell. "But I can't help but feel like something's coming. Something evil."

Matt laughed, "And they say I'm the paranoid one."

"Bluestone! Maza! In here now!"

They both cringed and Matt murmured under his breath, "Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they're _not_ out to get you."

"We'd better go," Elisa said. "It's better than staying here and watching out hair turn gray."

***

Bacio kicked a can down the street.

"Damn Castaway. He posts bail for me, only to chew me out." He passed a blonde woman yelling at her husband.

"Brendan! I told you we should have left earlier."

"Relax, Margot. It's not even dark yet."

They continued arguing as they got into their nice, expensive car and drove away.

"Damn yuppies." He entered a building and made the long trip up to his apartment. Halfway there, his landlady stopped him.

"Hey! Bacio, you're late with your rent."

"I'm havin' a bad day Ms. Kriston."

"As if I give a damn," she said in a thick Jamaican accent. "Two days."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he climbed up the flight of steps. The second he unlocked his door, the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Bacio, my recruits don't leave in the middle of a debriefing."

"Well, maybe, I ain't one of you recruits then, am I?"

"Don't talk back to me. Without me, you'd still be locked up in that asylum. I helped you take revenge."

"I haven't gotten _one_ gargoyle since I've been here, and my head's really killing me. I need to find another way." He slammed the phone down.

Castaway slammed his own phone down and ran his fingers through his blonde hair while recomposing himself. He was losing people left and right. A new group, People for Interspecies Tolerance, or the PIT Crew as they were commonly called, was gaining support. They'd managed to cut government funding to the Quarrymen.

He pulled open a desk drawer. Inside was a black mask with three red slash marks across the front.

"I guess if ye want somethin' done right, ye do it yourself. Th' old methods are th' best."


	10. Unwanted Pursuit

Spirals

Chapter Nine: Unwanted Pursuit

***

AN: As you can guess from this chapter, it was the first version of chapter seven, Libra's stone, that became the "real" chapter. Not that I don't plan on doing something with other version.

***

Elisa Maza leaned up against the elevator wall on her way up to the castle. The last four days had been exciting, what with Brooklyn and Layne returning. However, Xanatos had begun acting suspicious. Well, more than usual.

She found Brooklyn, Layne, and Hudson in the entertainment room, watching TV. Bronx lay beside Hudson's recliner and Leviatha was curled up in Layne's lap.

"Hey guys," Elisa greeted. "Have you seen Goliath?"

Without turning his attention from the television, Brooklyn replied, "He went out on patrol, he should be back in a few hours."

Elisa sighed. "I have time to wait. Have you found out what Xanatos is up to?"

Layne smacked her forehead. "Oye! I forgot. I had a meeting with Xanatos tonight." She patted Brooklyn's thigh and stood up. Leviatha jumped down off her lap and sat on Brooklyn's foot.

After a second, Brooklyn got up as well. "Wait, hun. I'll come with you, just in case."

"Me, too," Elisa said. They said goodbye to Hudson and headed for Xanatos' office. Layne knocked and Owen opened the door.

"Mr. Xanatos is expecting you," he said.

David Xanatos sat behind his desk, his hands resting in his lap. "You're late," he told her.

"Sorry," Layne replied, adding extra attitude to her voice.

"Tardiness does not become a Xanatos Enterprises employee."

Layne rolled her eyes. "I don't work for you."

"You do now," he smiled and pushed a paper towards her. "Or rather, you will, after you sign this contract, Miss Laine."

Layne was speechless, as were her companions. Layne finally managed to say, "A job? Wha-why?"

"Think of it as a way to repay me. I could use someone with your unique talents. I'm a collector of rare items, and many of them have magical abilities. I need someone like you, who can help me research and experiment with these items."

Elisa stepped forward. "So you want her to help with your little schemes, is that it?"

Xanatos pulled a pen out of the holder on his desk and handed it to Layne. "Detective, when will you believe that I've given up my old ways? I'm not going to use anything against you or the clan. Some of the objects may be beneficial, and we can use them for good. Anything we find dangerous can be safely locked away."

Elisa crossed her hands over her chest and glared at Xanatos. Layne had taken opportunity of the interruption to read over the paper. She took the pen and signed on the bottom of the page.

Xanatos smiled. "You made the right choice, Layne. Come back tomorrow night and we can work out a schedule that won't interfere with your patrols." Layne turned away and he continued, "I was going to hire you anyway, after you had quit your job at Nightstone, but you up and disappeared on me."

Layne smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow night, boss."

Outside the office, Brooklyn finally spoke. In a calm voice, he asked, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Layne took his hand. "Brooklyn, I know how you feel, but you have to trust me."

"Of course, I trust you with my life. It's Xanatos I don't trust."

"I agree with him, Layne," Elisa added. "He's always got an ulterior motive. I don't trust him."

"I can handle it, Elisa."

"That's what Derek said."

Layne sighed and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Elisa. But I know what I'm doing. I may not have been around during his 'villain' days, but we both know he has changed." She could see that she wasn't convincing them, so she tried another strategy. "What's he gonna do, with the entire clan breathing down his neck? I can keep an eye on him, and maybe we can find something we can use against our enemies.

"Besides, I _want_ to do this. This is the perfect opportunity for me. It's all I've wanted to do. I get to research and experiment with magic. I enjoy it and I'm good at it. I have to do this, to ease my conscience for all he's done." I don't need _her_ coming back to bug me, she added mentally.

Elisa took a second to respond. "I guess if you're so excited about it. Are you sure we can't talk you out of this?"

"Would you rather Puck, or Xanatos himself do the experiments?"

Elisa shuddered at the thought. "Okay, you sold me."

Brooklyn whispered something into Layne's ear and her smiled widened. Elisa just shook her head. "I think I'll go wait with Hudson."

Once the detective was gone, Brooklyn swept Layne into a hug. "Let's celebrate!"

Layne closed her eyes and the castle hallway disappeared in a flash of light. When Brooklyn opened his eyes, they were in Layne's bedroom.

"Neat trick," he commented. Layne twirled him around the room until they fell onto the bed, a tangle of various limbs.

***

Kevin paced up and down the deserted coastline. They'd finally made it to Manhattan, but the trio had no idea where to find their Goddess. They had failed to get decent transportation, and had to glide the entire way here. Crystal was amazed by the huge city, and wanted to get out to see it. Eros couldn't keep still, his tail kept twitching with anticipation.

Kevin, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to ignore the whole situation. He kicked a stone down the beach and wondered how his brother could hate him so much, sending him away like this.

"Hey, Kevin!" Eros yelled. Kevin looked back at the handsome gargoyle and scowled.

"What?" he yelled back.

"We're going out to search."

Kevin mumbled something Eros couldn't understand as he walked back to the cave. "I'd rather stay here. To hold the fort or whatever."

Eros looked like he couldn't decide whether he should smile or frown. "This place is very secure, no human could reach it. You don't have to stay."

"Who's in charge here?"

If there hadn't been so much tension in the air, the scene would have been funny. Kevin barely reached Eros' chin, and he stood there with his fists on his hips telling him what to do. Kevin wore his usual khaki shorts and green vest he'd stolen a few years back, and his black hair was a mess. Kevin _hated_ Eros, as far back as he could remember they'd been at each other's throats.

Eros smirked. "Fine, _Leader_, stay. You'd probably just get in the way anyhow. Come on, Crystal."

The albino followed Eros up the cliff. She looked down at Kevin with disappointment, but he was already heading down the beach again.

***

Brooklyn admired the skyline, even though it was cold and overcast, he couldn't help but smile. There's no way he could feel bad after the last few hours. He looked over his shoulder at his mate.

Layne smiled back. She knew how he felt; the night was perfect, if not weather wise, then event wise. Nothing could go wrong.

That's when all Hell broke loose.

Something hit Brooklyn from above. Layne gasped as she, too, was knocked off course. Someone grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her.

"Please don't fight, Goddess," a soft voice said into her ear.

"Crystal! What are you doing? Let me go!" Layne screamed. She leaned forward suddenly and tossed her captor over her head. Layne dove towards Brooklyn and Eros, fighting on a nearby rooftop.

It was obvious that Brooklyn had taken most of the impact, and that Eros was taking advantage of it. The tan gargoyle punched rapidly, but most were being blocked. Brooklyn tried to trip him with his tail, but Eros jumped and landed a solid kick to his chest.

Before Eros could land another punch, a silver blast came out of nowhere and hit his arm, sending him spinning. He roared and prepared to attack his new opponent. When he saw Layne standing in front of Brooklyn, her eyes glowing a hateful crimson, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"My Goddess!" he exclaimed. He began to approach her with open arms. An orb of energy appeared in her hand and she threw it at his feet, leaving a small crater in the roof.

"Go home," she said through gritted teeth. Crystal landed beside Eros, looking nervously at the silver light in Layne's hand.

"Perhaps we should," Crystal whispered, grabbing hold of Eros' arm.

"No!" he yelled. "We came here to get our Goddess back, and we will."

Brooklyn moaned and attempted to stand. "Friends of yours?" he asked.

Layne reabsorbed her magic and backed up to help her mate. "Not really," she replied.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar gargoyles. "You're from the New Jersey clan, aren't you? Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Eros narrowed his eyes as well. "You have something that belongs to me, and I want her back!" He leapt forward and took them by surprise. He grabbed Layne's arm and shoved Brooklyn into an air conditioning unit. There was a loud crack as he hit the metal headfirst.

"Brooklyn!" Layne tried to pull away from Eros, but his grip was too tight. She turned to swipe her talons across his face, but that ended up getting her other hand pinned.

"Now, my Goddess, we will pick up where we left off." He bent down and kissed her. Layne's eyes flared. She no longer felt the carnal passion she once had, only a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was unable to squirm away from him, so she brought her knee up forcefully.

Eros yelped and fell to his knees, letting Layne go. Layne stepped back, reveling in his pain a second before rushing to her injured mate. Crystal was at her friend's side immediately. 

Layne knelt beside Brooklyn. "Are you alright?"

"Better than he is." Brooklyn's snow-white hair now had bright red streaks. His eyes darted from Eros and Crystal to Layne before closing. Layne checked his pulse, then checked the others. Eros wasn't going anywhere and Crystal was too busy comforting him to notice them leaving.

Eros looked up at the exact moment Layne launched herself off the rooftop, carrying Brooklyn in her arms. He tried, unsuccessfully, to follow. "Wait!" he called out, his voice a few octaves higher than normal. "This isn't over, my Goddess!"

***

By the time Layne got back to the castle she was very tired, her arms and wings ached. She landed ungracefully in the courtyard and cried out for help. Within moments, Hudson and Bronx were at her side.

"Lass, what happened?"

"We were attacked by two gargoyles from New Jersey." Layne looked up to see the rest of the clan standing around her.

"They've come to take you back," Goliath stated. Layne nodded as the gargoyle leader picked up Brooklyn and took him inside.

Broadway helped Layne up. "We're not letting them get you," he told her. She tried to smile as she followed Goliath inside.

Angela walked beside Layne. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I wasn't hurt," Layne replied.

"I didn't ask if you were hurt, I asked if you were alright."

Layne remained silent as Goliath set Brooklyn down on the couch in the entertainment room. She sat down and set his head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair.

"There's only an hour and a half until sunrise," Lexington said. "He'll make it."

Layne nodded absently. Her face was unreadable, like all the emotion had been drained from her. Angela put her hand on her shoulder. "Come outside with me."

Layne shrugged her hand off. "I want to stay with him."

Angela leaned closer. "The other's will watch him, I need to talk to you."

Layne relented and went outside with Angela.

***

It had gotten colder, a lot colder, but Layne barely felt her feet touch the stones much less the light breeze passing through the towers.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You. What happened to you? You've changed so much since you left. I have the feeling you aren't telling us everything about your…imprisonment."

Layne turned towards the waning moon. "I thought this was all behind us. I thought that once I left, it would all go away, and I could just forget it all. I should have known they would follow. They were so intent on keeping me there, especially Eros."

"Who's Eros? You never mentioned him."

Layne folded her arms behind her neck. "He's one of the gargoyles that attacked us, him and Crystal. They were the one's I saw the most when they had me locked up. Crystal brought me food, and anything else I needed. Eros…Eros was…"

"Who was he?" Angela asked quietly. She knew she'd hit something.

Layne turned back and looked her in the eyes. "He's the reason I almost stayed."

Angela withheld the urge to gasp and scream at Layne. But chewing out her friend would not be the best thing to do at the moment, and Angela knew that. She just waited patiently as Layne continued.

"I think, that he was assigned to seduce me, or something like that. So that I would want to stay, and forget about Brooklyn and Manhattan." Layne sighed and dug her talons into the stone wall. "And he was _so_ tempting. I almost gave in. For one minute, it was like heaven on earth. But I knew it was wrong, and stopped before he'd gone too far. I was so disgusted with myself I almost threw up on him."

"You should have," Angela chuckled. Layne laughed half-heartedly. "I'm sorry," Angela said. "I can't begin to imagine what that was like. But you have to see that all that guilt is eating you up inside. Brooklyn loves you, he'll forgive you for this, just like you forgave him."

"It's not that simple. Eros is here, out there somewhere. He's not going to stop until he's got me. For goodness' sake, he almost killed Brooklyn tonight. He knows exactly how to get to me, break me down. The only good thing is that he doesn't know where we are. But he won't rest until he's found me, you don't know what he's capable of. How…driven he is." She wrapped her wings around herself to keep away the cold, but the chills were coming from inside. "I'm scared, Angela. Scared of losing Brooklyn, and scared of what Eros might do if he ever got his hands on me again."

Angela gave her a comforting hug. "Could he…did he rape you?"

Layne looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "No, he didn't. But," she paused and looked down. "He…he tried, when I told him to go away, the night before I left. That's when I knew I had to do something."

"That bastard."

Both females turned to see Brooklyn supporting himself on the doorframe. His head was bandaged and the blood had dried in his hair. Broadway appeared behind him. "I'm sorry, but he insisted on seeing if you were alright."

Layne wiped the tears from her eyes and held her arms out to Brooklyn. Angela gestured for Broadway to follow her inside. They left the two lovers on the tower.

"Brooklyn, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just…felt so guilty. About betraying you."

Brooklyn sat down on the ledge. "I heard what you said to Angela. Most of it anyway. She was right, I forgive you. I don't blame you, I blame _him_, for what he did. He almost drove us apart, and I'm _not_ letting him do it again. Besides," he touched the side of his head. "I've got a score to settle with him."

***

Eros and Crystal returned to their beachside hideout only to find that Kevin wasn't there. Crystal searched for him while Eros recuperated.

"He's gone," she concluded. "All his stuff, too! We never should have left him here alone."

"Good riddance," Eros hissed. "He was no help."

There was a movement in the shadows of the cave. Crystal thought it might be Kevin, but the shape was wrong. Eros tried to get up, but slumped back down with a cry of pain. "Who's there?" he called out.

A female gargoyle stepped into view. She had blue skin and flame red hair, and wore a tattered white loincloth and halter. She was adorned with various pieces of gold jewelry.

"I am Demona," she said. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my city?"

***

Kevin talked to himself as he climbed up to the roof of the brownstone apartment building.

"What the hell was I thinking leaving home? I never wanted this stupid assignment. I'm going back home and kill Lance for sending me here."

He reached the roof and looked towards the eastern sky. "I hope whoever lives here won't mind me spending the day." He dropped his pack at his feet and bent to pick it up. When he looked up, a woman was standing on the roof. She had dark tan skin and black hair, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

They looked at each other in surprise, and the sun rose a second later.

Elisa circled the stranger. "I should do something about this." She took the bag and went through it. Between what Goliath had just told her, and what was in the bag, Elisa had all the evidence she needed. She just didn't know what to do with it.


	11. What a Predicament

Spirals

Chapter Ten: What a Predicament

***

~~~

__

Layne stared up at the deep violet canopy of her bed.

"I'll never leave you, my Goddess."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm trying to make a decision. Tomorrow night, I'll either be in Brooklyn's arms, or Eros'."

She scratched symbols into the transparent surface with her talons.

~~~

__

Layne turned from the window with a slight smile. "Good evening Eros, Crystal."

~~~

__

"Do you think I wanted to leave her there! I had no choice, they weren't letting me stay!"

~~~

__

She didn't even look up when Eros entered the room.

"Please say something, my Goddess. If something is wrong, I'll make it right. I live only for you, and I only want you to be happy."

"I know, Eros. Nothing's wrong, now that you're here."

~~~

__

He put the black cord around his neck, the silver charm rested at mid-chest. He started to cry.

~~~

Layne awoke gasping for air. She stumbled backwards. Luckily, Brooklyn was there to catch her when she fell off the wall.

"Layne?"

She looked up at her mate and seemed to not recognize him for a moment. Then she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Brooklyn nodded to the rest of the clan and they went inside for breakfast, leaving the two of them alone.

"My love, are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just had a very disturbing dream."

"About Eros and the others?" he guessed as he set her back on her feet.

Layne nodded. "I dreamt that I had never left them. I kept thinking how wrong the situation was, but I didn't care." She lowered her head and Brooklyn put his arms around her.

"Shh, it's all right, it was just a dream," he assured her, running his fingers through her hair. "You did come back, you're here with me and the clan. I thought we settled this last night."

"We did," she smiled. "Don't you hate it when you're not fully awake. I felt like I was in both places at once. And you know what?"

"What? You can tell me over breakfast."

Layne slipped her arm around his. "It was so real, like it had really happened."

"Maybe it did, and you somehow changed time," Brooklyn suggested.

Layne smiled and shook her head. "Didn't Goliath say that that wasn't possible? But I'm talking more of an alternative reality type of thing."

Brooklyn was about to reply but Goliath approached him. A second later, Elisa and Xanatos joined him.

"We need to see you," Goliath said.

"Why?" Layne asked. "What's happened?"

Elisa explained. "A strange gargoyle turned to stone on my balcony yesterday. I think he's from New Jersey, but he doesn't match your descriptions."

"Where is he now?" Brooklyn asked.

"I had a helicopter pick him up just after Detective Maza contacted me. He's being held in one of the extra rooms," Xanatos told them. "We were just going to question him, would you care to join us?"

"We'd love to," Layne said, pulling Brooklyn along.

"What about breakfast?" Brooklyn asked.

Inside the room Xanatos had led them to was a cage, and inside the cage sat a male gargoyle. He had dark blue skin, black hair, and a beak. He was looking around the room from a sitting position in the middle of the cage.

Layne approached the bars. "Kevin," she stated.

He looked up at her with indifference. "Hello, Goddess. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Layne rested her hands on her hips. "My name is Layne. We need you to tell us why you're here?"

Kevin looked around. "I don't know. I just woke up here."

Layne pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop the oncoming headache.

"Why are you here, in Manhattan?" Brooklyn clarified.

Kevin shrugged. "We were sent to bring the Goddess back."

"We got that much from Eros and Crystal's attack," Layne said. "But I don't see what you get out of this."

"I didn't want to come here!" Kevin shouted. "My brother ordered me to lead this stupid rescue mission. I don't care if you go or not. That's why I left, because I don't want to be a part of this." He threw up his arms then crossed them over his chest.

Layne left the room, followed by the others.

"What are we going to do with him?" Goliath asked.

"I don't know. I believe him when he says he doesn't want to take me back. That would require work on his part," Layne added sarcastically. "We'd better keep him here, just in case. We should get him something to eat, though."

Brooklyn took her hand. "We'll bring him something after breakfast."

***

Crystal sat on the ground, playing with the sand while Eros paced the strip of beach.

"She said she'd come back," he growled.

"We just woke up," Crystal told him. "I'm really starting to worry about Kevin."

"Why?" Eros snapped. "He's nothing but a spoiled brat. He never wanted to help anyway. He's probably headed back to New Jersey."

"I'm afraid he isn't," a new voice told them.

Both gargoyles looked surprised as Demona stepped into the moonlight.

Crystal put a hand over her heart. "Don't do that!"

Demona smirked at the young girl, amused by her lack of alertness. "Your friend has been captured by the clan here, the same one who took La…I mean, your Goddess away from you."

Eros' eyes lit up. "Where did they take him?"

"I thought you didn't want him back," Crystal asked, smirking.

"I don't! However, the Goddess may be there. Where are they?" The question was directed at Demona.

"Castle Wyvern, on top of the Eyrie building. But we can't go get them just now."

"Why not?" Eros demanded.

"It's too heavily guarded. If you'll come with me, I'll be happy to help you come up with a plan."

Eros grinned widely and began packing up their things.

Crystal looked at Demona suspiciously. "Why are you helping us?"

Demona smiled. "You know what they say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' That clan is my enemy. They stole my daughter, just as they stole your Goddess and your friend. Besides, I have a score to settle with Layne."

Eros flung his pack over his shoulder and tossed Crystal's to her. "What could our Goddess have possibly done to you?"

"She stole from me. She's also an unnatural creature with dangerous powers. I don't want her to do to others what she's done to me."

"And what was that?" Crystal asked, standing up.

"That's not important at the moment. We need to go. They'll likely get this location from your friend." She disappeared into the shadows again. So quickly, that Eros and Crystal almost lost her.

Demona chuckled. Almost, she thought, it's almost time. Then I can take my revenge on that demon witch.

***

There were three sharp raps on the cell bars. Kevin looked up as Layne slipped some food between the bars. There was a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of cola.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said.

Keeping his eyes on the food, Kevin replied, "I don't think you're a Goddess."

"Neither do I."

He picked up the sandwich and inspected it. "It's all right," Layne told him.

"We drugged your food, why wouldn't you drug mine?" He seemed satisfied and took a bite.

Layne froze. "You what?"

Kevin looked up at her. "So you didn't find out after all. Well, it makes no difference now, I might as well tell you. You were drugged. They gave you a large dose after the council meeting, and then smaller doses were put in your food. It was designed to make you more willing to stay with us…them."

"Like brainwashing? That's…barbaric!"

"Look, I don't really like it. Lance told them to do it if you didn't cooperate. Makes no difference now, the effects wear off."

Layne took several deep breaths in order to regain her composure. "All right, if you disagree with their methods, you'll help us. First, where are Eros and Crystal?"

Kevin finished off the sandwich, then gave her directions to the cave. "Is that all?"

"No, I also want to know if they have anymore of that drug."

Kevin looked around. "I have most of it in my pack. I think Eros took a vial with him, though."

Layne picked up his bag. "It's in a blue box," he told her. Layne found it and looked inside. There were several vials of a pale blue liquid, with one missing.

"Thank you," she said as she closed the box.

"Sure. Hey, can I have some more of these sandwiches?"

"As soon as I get back," she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Back from where?" Brooklyn asked, suddenly appearing beside her.

Layne kept walking as they talked. "To find Eros and Crystal. Kevin says they're in a cave. It's near Hudson's friend Robbin's house, I think. If I get there soon, I might be able to take them by surprise."

"Hold it!" Brooklyn stepped out in front of her. "I'm not letting you go out there by yourself. Hell, I'm not letting you near them, period. I'll go, with Goliath and Broadway. Just tell me where to go, and we'll get them."

Layne sighed and repeated the directions.

***

An hour later, Owen found Layne mulling over an ancient text. The notepad beside her was blank. He placed his flesh hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"I'm sorry Layne, I did not mean to startle you."

"It's all right, Owen, I was just lost in thought."

"I highly doubt you were thinking about your work." He looked pointedly at the empty notepad.

"Ah, who am I kidding? I'm worried about them. Eros is a formidable enemy, who will stop at nothing."

"I was afraid of that. That's why I brought you this." He handed her a large book with a navy-colored cover and gold latch. "I was keeping it until we really needed it."

Layne opened it and scanned the first page. She continued to flip through the pages. "These are all offensive spells. Most of these will kill them. Do you really think I'll have to use these?"

"I sincerely hope not, but it won't hurt to be prepared. None of us want to lose you, Layne."

Layne closed the book and hugged it to her chest. "You included?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "Me included. I know Brooklyn would be lost without you, and the rest of the gargoyles see you as clan. Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos are also here for you."

"Thank you."

"Is something else bothering you?"

Layne blinked in surprise. "No, except for what we were just talking about. Why?"

"You just seem out of character lately. You've been that way for awhile."

Layne sighed. "Angela said the same thing. I noticed it to. I don't think I'll ever be the same again." She reached over the desk and grabbed a blue box. "I got this from Kevin. It's the drug they used in an attempt to brainwash me back in New Jersey."

Owen arched a pale blonde eyebrow. "Brainwash?"

Layne handed him the box. "Can you have it tested in one of the labs? I want to find out exactly what it does to the body. And the mind."

Owen took the blue box. "Of course, immediately. You should have yourself tested as well. Your immune system should have flushed it out, but it may explain why you've been…not yourself."

Layne nodded and followed him out.

***

Bronx lay in front of the library fireplace. Layne was asleep beside him, her navy spell book open in her arms. Broadway came in and saw her. He knelt down and gently shook Layne's shoulder.

"Layne?"

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Broadway? You're back, did you find them?" She sat up and closed the book. She was hopeful that they had captured her tormentors, but the look on Broadway's face told her otherwise.

"I'm sorry." He reached out to help her up. Bronx got up and followed them out of the library. "We found the cave, but they were gone. There was evidence that they had been there earlier this evening, but they must have left." He smiled weakly. "So what have you been up to?"

"Besides worrying? Owen gave me this book, and I've been studying the spells for awhile."

"We'll beat this," he assured her. For some reason, Layne wasn't so convinced.

***

Just before sunrise, Owen approached Layne as she prepared to sleep.

"Layne, the lab just finished the tests on the drug you gave them." He handed her a file folder.

Layne took a quick look at the results and frowned. Brooklyn overheard the conversation. "What test? What drug?"

Layne sighed and handed the folder back. "It's nothing, beloved. Thank you, Owen," she said.

"There is one thing," Owen said. "It looked like one vial was missing. Do you know where it is?"

Layne shook her head. "Kevin said that Eros may have taken it. Why?"

"I'm just worried that he may find a way to replicate more. I'll start the scientists on something to prevent the effects."

"Thank you Owen. You're always one step ahead aren't you?"

"More like two," he replied.

Layne smiled just as the sun appeared above the horizon. Owen gently touched his fingers to her stone lips before leaving.


	12. By Any Means

Spirals

Chapter Eleven: By Any Means

***

Layne sat on a stone bench at the edge of the courtyard. The trees had gotten all their leaves back, and many of the flowers were in bloom. The past winter was finally behind them and things seemed to be settling down.

Kevin strolled over and stood beside her. "Where on earth did Xanatos get those flowers? I don't recognize them," he said, thought not necessarily to Layne. Even though a month had passed since he was released, and restricted to the castle, tensions were still high between him and the clan. They stopped blaming him for Layne's capture in New Jersey only two weeks ago, when Brooklyn blew up at him, and Layne had to calm him down.

"He probably genetically engineered them," Layne responded just as distantly. "Did you ask him?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"Nope."

Layne sighed in frustration. "Beltaine is next week and they won't even let us build a small bonfire."

Kevin shrugged. "With only the two of us? What's the point?"

"It's not just us. I bribe - I mean, talked Brooklyn into coming, and Angela said she'd come. Broadway is using it as an excuse to try some new recipes, and even Owen is coming."

Kevin's browridges shot up. "Owen? Mr. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-butt? Why?"

Layne chuckled at the description. "He's not that bad. Besides, he's coming as Puck, to teach Alex about the old holiday." She sighed. "But David won't let us have the fire."

She stood up. "I guess I'll try…again. Thanks, Kevin, for helping,"

"No problem. I feel kinda bad about everything my clan has done. And you've all been nicer than should be expected, and treat me better than my own clan did."

Layne smiled. "Come on, let's go find Owen, and then David will _have_ to give in."

"And if that doesn't work, we can hold him out the window until he says yes."

"Uh, that'll be Plan B."

As they left the courtyard, they ran into Brooklyn, who gave Kevin a quick glance before focusing his attention on Layne. He kissed her and handed her a bouquet of wildflowers. "Hello, my love."

"Hello to you too," she said taking the flowers. "We were just going to gang up on David, wanna join?"

"Is this about your bonfire? I guess that means that Xanatos is still worried you'll set the stonework on fire…again."

"That was an accident!"

The two males laughed as they went into the castle.

"Was there any sign of Eros and Crystal?" Kevin asked.

"No," Brooklyn sighed. "Not for the last few months."

"They can stay gone for all I care," Layne said harshly. Brooklyn and Kevin said nothing, and they couldn't really blame her for being hostile. After all, that clan had kidnapped her, drugged her and messed with her mind until she'd nearly lost it. Soon after her first conversation with Kevin, she'd given Fox the silver belt and told her to sell it. She didn't want to have any reminders of her time in New Jersey.

When Brooklyn started to think about his mate's grudge, it reminded him of his own feelings about Demona. He knew it was time to change the subject. "So, how was work?"

Layne's expression softened. "Found a chalice that turns any liquid into blood, and a magic mirror that communicates with its mate."

"Where's the other mirror?" Kevin asked.

"At the bottom of some ocean. I had a nice conversation with an angelfish, though."

They almost ran into Elisa, who was reading a newspaper and humming to herself. She looked up with a huge grin on her face.

"Great news! City legislation just passed a law prohibiting vigilante groups targeting gargoyles. No more Quarrymen."

All three young gargoyles smiled. Layne and Brooklyn shared a hug. Kevin opened his arms out to Elisa but she just grabbed his hand for a handshake.

"I never thought this day would come," Brooklyn said, spinning Layne around in circles.

"Where's Goliath?" Elisa asked. "I need to tell him."

"He's not back yet," Layne told her.

"He told me he'd be back by one," Elisa frowned, checking her watch.

Xanatos silently approached the group and handed Brooklyn a piece of paper. Layne read over his shoulder and gasped.

"What?" Kevin asked, all the joy from only a minute ago gone, replaced by uneasiness.

Brooklyn crumpled the note in his fist. "They have them. Eros and Crystal have Goliath, and Angela, too. They're being held hostage, and will be killed if the 'Goddess' doesn't give herself up."

They all stared at Layne, except Brooklyn, who stared at the floor.

"I'll go," she said quietly, taking Brooklyn's hand. His grip loosened enough for her to take the paper from him.

"No," he said. "It's a trap. We'll go rescue them. I'm not giving them another shot at you."

She stepped away. "I have to. There's more to this than you know, and I don't want anyone else hurt because of it. I'll be alright. I've been practicing," she smiled.

It didn't comfort Brooklyn in the least.

***

Layne read the ransom note over again. The last sentence was the give away:

'Bring the wand.'

No one would know about that except _her_. Surely not Eros or Crystal.

She pulled a black box out from under the altar in her room. Inside was a wooden wand, about a foot long, a ring of silver and a purple gem at one end.

Funny, Layne thought. This is what started this whole thing, last summer. And now, it's going to end it.

She pushed the empty box back in place and left via her window.

***

"Here she comes!"

Eros looked to where Crystal was pointing. He signaled to someone in the shadows and got ready to greet their Goddess.

Layne landed gracefully and looked around. Brooklyn had told her about the Cloisters, but she'd never been here before. It really was beautiful. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to admire the landscaping. Eros stepped forward and looked her over.

"You are as magnificent as I remember, my Goddess."

Layne ignored the comment. "Where are they?"

"Right here," said a familiar voice coming from the shadows. Goliath and Angela emerged from one of the doorways, followed by Demona. Goliath and Angela both looked like they'd been tranquilized, but were otherwise unhurt. Demona had her laser rifle charged and ready, of course.

"Did you bring it?" The crimson haired gargoyle asked.

Layne pulled the wand out from behind her. "Let them go."

"Do you give yourself up?" Eros demanded.

"Of course she does," Demona snapped. "She's one of the good guys." Demona shoved Goliath forward.

When they'd reached Layne's position, she told them to leave.

"No," Goliath argued. "We can't leave you here. You can't face them alone."

"I said go!"

Angela looked at her friend, then back at Demona. She glared at her mother, then turned away abruptly.

Demona frowned as her daughter turned to leave.

Once they were out of sight, Eros took hold of Layne's hand. "Welcome back, my Goddess."

"Give it to me!" Demona demanded.

Layne calmly held out the wand.

***

The entire clan was waiting when Goliath and Angela returned. Elisa jumped up into Goliath's arms while Broadway and Angela also shared a loving embrace.

Goliath set Elisa down and approached his second-in-command who was staring out at the horizon. "Why did you let her go alone?"

Brooklyn kept his eyes focused. "The ransom note said for her to go alone. I was ready to get everyone together, but she made me promise not to follow her."

"I think she has a plan," Angela said. "She'd never go up against those three without one."

"Three, lass?" Hudson asked. "Who else?"

"Demona," Goliath answered. "It seems that they've teamed up. She wanted something Layne had."

"She knew!" Brooklyn screamed. "She knew Demona was behind this. She said there was more that we thought. I can't believe it." He slammed his fist into the wall.

Lex put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "She'll make it Brook."

***

Layne calmly held out the wand.

As Demona reached for it, there was a blinding flash of light. She stumbled back, covering her eyes in pain. Eros and Crystal shut their eyes and turned away.

Eros blinked the stars out of his eyes and looked at Layne.

She was now dressed in all black. A low cut body suit, the bottom of the v-neck covered by a gray belt. She also had thigh high boots and gloves, with a cape over her wings. Her face was half hidden by a hood. The wand had become a six-foot scythe, with a large purple gem at the end.

"M-m-my Goddess!" he stuttered.

"I was afraid of that. I just didn't think she'd take the risk." Demona ran forward, firing at Layne, who easily deflected the shots with her blade.

"You brought this upon yourself Demona. I won't be as easy on you this time."

"This time?" Crystal gasped. All the pieces of Demona's story were now coming together. "This is what she took from you, isn't it? This weapon."

"Yes," Demona hissed. "And she used the Morrigan's power to kill me once, I won't let her do it again." She grabbed Crystal and pulled her close. "You two get behind her."

Layne levitated just inches off the grass. She held the Scythe in both hands. She'd been waiting over a year for this. She'd do more than kill her this time.

Demona lunged forward, her gun blasting. With little more than a thought an invisible wall came between her and Layne. The blaster exploded from the impact and the immortal was thrown back. Eros leapt and attempted to tackle Layne from behind, but he passed right through her and landed on the grass beside Demona. Crystal could only stare at her Goddess, awed by how truly divine she seemed at that moment. Layne's eyes were a uniform silver and her face emotionless.

Layne held out her hand and Eros floated upward. With a gesture, he was flung into a column.

She approached Demona, who was beginning to regain consciousness. She raised the Scythe over her head. Demona opened her eyes and saw the figure above her.

__

Not again.

Layne brought the blade down. Crystal screamed as the metal blade sank into Demona's chest. Demona's scream was lost before it had begun. Layne's eyes remained fixed on the blood flowing from the wound. She licked her lips and closed her eyes in concentration.

The crystal began to glow, a brilliant lilac color. Silver energy flowed from Layne's hands into the handle, then into the blade, and finally, into Demona.

Her skin lost its lovely azure color and her wings and tail disappeared beneath her. The transformation Demona went through every dawn was taking place in the middle of the night.

Layne removed the Scythe and looked over the bloodied blade. She smiled, the only sign of emotion since her transformation.

***

Brooklyn kept his vigil at the wall. _She's been gone too long_, he thought. The sky was turning gray, and it wouldn't be long before dawn came.

When he finally saw something, he had to look twice to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Layne slowed herself down and let Brooklyn grab hold of her. He pulled her close and held her tight.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Beloved, I can't breath," she gasped. Brooklyn let her go, but still held onto her hands.

"I want you to stop doing that," he told her. "I never want to be without you again."

Layne touched his cheek. "I'm all right. I don't think we have to worry about Demona for awhile, or Eros and Crystal for that matter."

She stepped away and went inside. Brooklyn immediately followed her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Layne stopped outside her room and leaned her back against the door. "I was able to stop them, that's the important part." She clutched the wand to her chest. "Now, I have to put this away."

Brooklyn took the wand as she opened the door. "What would Demona want with this? It doesn't look very special to me."

Layne took the wand back and put it in her box. "Believe me, we don't want her getting her hands on this." 

She pulled Brooklyn to her and kissed him. "Don't worry, I don't intend to do anything like that again."


	13. Crimson Moon

Spirals

Chapter Twelve: Crimson Moon

***

Crystal tried to tune out Demona and Eros as they plotted their attack. She didn't trust Demona, not anymore. She thought Demona was too vengeful, too violent for their objectives. Crystal had always been suspicious, but after last week's events…

She could still see the Goddess standing over Demona, who had just been turned into a human. It made her shiver just thinking about it.

Demona stood over her desk, dressed in a red suit, looking over several papers with Eros. She seemed more on edge than usual, obviously still upset over her current state.

Crystal couldn't hear them, or rather, didn't want to. She sat in a chair in the corner, her legs pulled up to her chest. The battle was still with her, every time she closed her eyes. The Goddess had never touched her, either physically or with her magic, but something _did_ happen to her that night. She had gotten a true look at divine power. She was so beautiful…

"Crystal, are you listening?"

Crystal looked up at Eros. "No."

He stood straight up and walked over to her. "So I suppose the Goddess is no longer important to you?"

"Of course she is, but hasn't this gotten out of hand? She obviously does not want to come back with us. Why can't we just go back and worship the way we used to?"

Eros turned around and slammed his fist into the table, nearly splitting it in two. "Because we've come too far to stop now. I have to get her back, even if it kills me."

Crystal shot to her feet. "It probably will! She's already killed Demona. Only her immortality saved her, but look at what the Goddess did to her." She pointed to a very human looking Demona, who scowled at the albino. "We already lost Kevin."

"Who cares? The little twerp has been a thorn in my side for over forty years. Besides, the serum is almost ready, and then she won't be able to resist."

Crystal narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you want? If you continue with that plan, she'll be worse off than she was before. She'll completely lose it, or worse. Is that what you want, a puppet, someone totally devoid of free will?"

"I want her."

"She does not want you!"

Demona watched as Eros pulled his hand from the table and backhanded Crystal. She landed back in her chair, and there was a cracking sound as her back hit the chair awkwardly. Blood ran from between the fingers she held against her cheek. Her eyes teared up and she ran from the room, ignoring the screaming pain in her back.

Eros stood perfectly still. He blinked several times, as if not believing what he had just done.

"She'll be back," Demona said. "Where else could she go?"

***

Kevin stared out the window. He'd come to the library to get away from the others. He really liked being here, but sometimes he missed his old home. The actual place, not his clan mates. Not most of them anyway. His brother he missed only because of their family ties. Sylvia was the only gargoyle who was genuinely nice to him, but she was more like a mother or older sister. Then he would remember Eros or one of his other rookery brothers, and throw away all thoughts of going back.

Layne entered the library and they were totally oblivious to each other until Layne reached a bookshelf near him.

"Good evening, Kevin, what brings you up here?"

"I just wanted to be somewhere quiet. What place is quieter than a library? Besides, there's a great view of the moon."

Curious, Layne walked over and looked out the window. The moon seemed to be colored red, and there was a ring of clouds around it. "That's odd, it's the wrong time of year for that phenomenon. Atmospheric conditions are wrong, too."

"Whatever, I just think it looks cool."

Layne turned and went into her office, which was joined to the library to give her easy access to the books. "Maybe, but it won't be cool for long. Not if that means what I think it means."

Kevin had to try hard to pull his gaze from the moon. "What do you mean? What do you think it means?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Looking up anything associated with a red moon. Hopefully it won't take long, since I've got everything cross referenced. Will you do me a favor?"

Kevin peeked into the doorway, but was nervous about entering the chamber. "Sure, what?"

"I need you to tell everyone what I told you. That I think that moon is some kind of bad omen. Warn them to be careful when they go out, keep they're eyes open."

"Right away, but I hope you're wrong."

When he left, Layne looked back out the window. "So do I."

***

Damon Salvatore stood on the edge of the cliff. He tilted his face towards the full moon. The ocean waves crashed against the shore beneath him. He inhaled deeply. On the air, there was a hint of salt water, and something else. He sniffed again. Gargoyles?

He bent down to inspect further. It was very faint, but gargoyles had been here, he caught several different scents.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Damon turned his head towards Vanessa. "How was the club?"

"Delicious." She licked her lips. She looked up at the moon. "Why does that look so odd? It gives me a strange feeling."

"That's the signal," Damon told her, straightening up.

Vanessa smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yes. LaCroix called earlier and told me that the gargoyles have what we need. That's the signal that we can start. I've picked up their scent here, but they left by air and I can't follow it."

"Don't we already know where the gargoyles are?" Vanessa whined.

Damon stared deeply into her green eyes. "Even we couldn't get past the Eyrie's defenses, not directly. Don't worry. Very soon you'll be able to avenge your brother."

"What do you have planned?"

Damon smiled. "I think it's time to schedule an interview with Mr. Xanatos."

***

Layne stood there in the middle of the gym. Her eyes were closed and she held her arms in front of her, palms together. She took deep, even breaths.

Owen watched from the sidelines as an aura surrounded Layne. Her arms shot upward and the energy formed a semi-transparent dome around her. Owen tapped a button on the remote he had balanced in the crook of his left arm. Panels slid open, revealing large laser guns, all aimed at Layne. Several fired at her, but not one shot got past the shield of silver energy.

When the guns stopped, Layne lowered her shield and Owen walked over. "That was very impressive, but I thought I asked you to practice offensive spells. You should have been able to disable the weapons."

"Well, maybe I didn't want to, okay." She sat down on the ground and pick up a bottle of water that had been sitting at her feet.

Owen frowned. "This is not about what you want. The Crimson Moon is an omen of great evil. It takes a great amount of power to summon it. You must be ready."

"Don't you think I know that!" She shot to her feet and came nose to nose with Owen. "I know what has to be done, and I will be ready."

"Not if what I just saw is any indication."

Layne's eyes burned red. "I've had just enough out of you, pixie-boy! First you treat me like some Playboy pin-up, now I'm a child who has to be spoon-fed instructions. Consider these lessons done. I don't need your help!"

Owen looked into her eyes. At the beginning of the speech, her eyes had been red, now they were silver. Although this distressed him, of course Owen did not show it. "So be it. But you know where I am if you change your mind." He left the room with quiet dignity, but broke into a full sprint after he was out the door, and he didn't stop until he reached his office.

Layne could hear him running away. "I won't change my mind."

***

Crystal looked up at the sky. She ducked into the shadows just as several pairs of boots crossed over the storm drain. As soon as her pursuers could no longer be heard, she allowed herself to relax. She slid down the wall and sat down in a puddle.

After she had fled from Demona's mansion… no, fled from Eros, she had gotten lost. She had no where to go. Her split cheek had stopped bleeding, but her wing was so badly damaged that she could not glide. And to make it a perfect evening, some street punks decided to have some fun.

She had barely escaped into the sewers. At least she would be safe here until dawn.

Crystal lowered her chin to her chest and closed her eyes. She knew that her only hope was to reach the Goddess and warn her. But how?

"Are you hurt?"

Crystal looked up. Standing in front of her was a gargoyle. He looked like the gargoyle that had been with the Goddess, but this one had dark hair and green skin.

"Wha-what?" Crystal muttered.

"Are you hurt?" he repeated slowly. "I not talk good."

"You talk fine. Yes, I'm hurt. Can you help me?"

The gargoyle looked hesitant, like he didn't know what to do. "Stay," he said, then disappeared down the tunnel.

"Wait!" Crystal called out, but he was gone. She stood up and tried to follow him. She only got a few feet before she fell again.

"There!"

She heard the gargoyle's voice again, then felt herself being lifted up. She looked over and saw a panther-like creature, but standing upright, and with wings. She tried to speak, but she really didn't have the strength.

"Hold on," the panther creature said. "We'll get you someplace safe and take care of those wounds."

Crystal caught a glimpse of the green gargoyle again just before unconsciousness claimed her.

***

Damon and Vanessa walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

"Yes," Damon replied, removing his sunglasses. "We need to see Mr. Xanatos. It's very important." He stared straight into the guard's eyes, and his voice took on a faint echo. The heavyset man waved them by without a word.

***

Damon banged on Xanatos' office door, then opened the door without even waiting for a response from the billionaire. They both walked up to the desk.

"Come in," Xanatos deadpanned. He sat back in his chair, using the change of position to disguise movement of his hand hitting the alarm button under his desk. "What can I do for you?"

Damon smiled. "I am Damon Salvatore, and this is my lovely companion, Vanessa Vladink. We're reporters, and we'd like to ask you a few questions."

Xanatos calmly leaned over and rested his arms on the desk. "All right, shoot."

"First, where is Dracul's Chalice?"

Xanatos narrowed his eyes. "Who, exactly are you reporting for?"

Vanessa walked around behind Xanatos. She sat down on the arm of the chair. "The original owner, of course." She grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head to the side, and sank her fangs into his neck.

David cried out in surprise, then pain. He briefly noticed Owen rushing into the room before his vision dimmed.

Damon hissed and lunged at the blonde man. Owen lashed out with his stone hand, catching Damon on the chin. The vampire flew back into the window, leaving a large spider web crack as he slid to the floor.

Vanessa looked up from her feast, her lips stained with blood. "Stay out of this," she hissed.

Both vampires approached him, slowly.

"Leave now," Owen commanded.

"Who do you think you are?" Damon chuckled.

There was a flash of light, which all but blinded Damon and Vanessa. When they looked again, a short pointy-eared thing floated where Owen Burnett had just stood.

"I am the one and only Puck. No doubt you've heard of me."

Damon and Vanessa looked at each other. "Yeah," Vanessa said. "I saw the play. With the original actors to boot."

As the two prepared to attack, Puck made the first move.

"You who fear the light of day,

You must be gone from here, I say."

The two bloodsuckers covered their ears and howled in pain. Damon leapt towards the window and shattered it. He leapt down and disappeared. Vanessa took one last swipe at Puck before following her dark-haired companion.

After reverting back to Owen, Puck checked David's pulse and immediately called in a medical unit.

***

Layne, Owen, Brooklyn and Goliath stood around a table. A single light shone from above the center, illuminating a golden cup encrusted with various gems and symbols.

"That's what they were after?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yep. Dracul's Chalice. I found it in Xanatos' collection not too long ago."

"Why is it important?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what would they want with an old cup?" Brooklyn asked.

Owen closed his eyes and sighed quietly. Layne was more open with her frustration. She rolled her eyes, "Why do you think? Don't you remember what I told you? Any liquid that was poured into it was turned into blood. A very rare type, unlike anything the labs could identify."

Owen straightened his glasses, glancing at Layne briefly before speaking. "It would seem to be rather potent. I imagine that a vampire would be empowered by drinking from the Chalice, making them practically invincible, even to sunlight."

"At least that's what the legends say," Layne finished. She picked up the chalice and handed it to Owen. He took it, making sure their fingers never touched. "Please lock this up in a safe place. It can't stay in the display room."

Goliath looked down at the young sorceress. "What can we do against them if they should attack again?"

"I don't know…yet."

***

AN: Okay, I realize that this does seem a bit "not finished" and that's because it isn't. I had a bit more planned, but never got around to it, and this is where I prematurely ended the series.


End file.
